Power Rangers Time Force: Time Force Purple Ranger
by watertribegirl
Summary: Ransik is on the loose and goes back in time to the year 2001. Will Jen, her sister Sarah and the others get the help of Wes and his sister Zoey to capture him? Lets find out in Time Force: Purple Ranger!
1. Force from the Future Part 1

A/N: This is my first Time Force fanfic and I'm doing all the episodes. I get this question asked on my last two Power Ranger fanfics about my OC's education. I had to decide between adding another oc or not so I added another OC. I know what you guys are going to ask. "Why two OC's Watertribegirl?" Well, at first I was planning on having just one OC being related to Wes and getting the Chrono morpher.

But the question I asked myself was, how will she get it? So I came up with Jen having a sister too…who at some point will eventually become a Time Force Officer like Jen. Her DNA will already be on file by the time she's Jen's age. So to the reader who I know will be asking me the same question on this fanfic, right now the OC who is related to Wes…I haven't decided on if she will go to boarding school, private school, finishing school or a public charter school. As for the OC who is related to Jen, I think Circuit will teach her.

I also want to acknowledge the reader who wants me to post the next chapter right away. I literally can't post the next chapter right away. Why? It's because I don't like to be rushed through things and I don't like to be pressured into posting immediately. So, reader who wants me to post right away, if you want me to do the chapter right, I got to do it the right way and don't pressure me into posting it right away. As always, if you don't like the way I write Time Force, then you don't have to read it and this goes for all of my Power Ranger fanfics, both current and future ones. Happy Reading!

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OF POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE! I ONLY OWN THE OC!**

In Honor of Edward Laurence Albert who played Wes' father, Mr. Collins

* * *

_Narrator: 1,000 years in the future, peace and justice reign and thanks to the brave legion of the Time Force police, the streets have been cleared of every criminal. Every criminal except one that is…Ransik._

"'A' team, secure all exits on the right flank. Go!" said a man wearing a Time Force uniform. "'B' team, assist 'A' team. Contain the perimeter, left flank. Go! This is Captain Logan, air assault. I want you to cover all possible escape routes on the roof. All teams check in at final position. Over."

All the Time Force officers got into their positions outside of the building Ransik was in, their weapons aimed at the doors. Ransik was inside, laughing as he looks out the window before he walks away. He sets down what looks like a bomb and activates it. "If I can't rule the present, then I'll just rule the past!" shouted Ransik. Suddenly, the red Time Force ranger walks in.

"In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest!" he shouted, pointing at Ransik.

"You don't know what you're up against." said Ransik.

"You don't know what you're up against, Ransik." said the ranger.

Both of them walked in sync as they stepped away from the bomb. The red ranger begins the fight and Ransik kicks a container towards him, causing the red ranger to jump over it. He then makes contact with Ransik, only to be knocked back towards a wall.

"You are completely surrounded." said Captain Logan as they stood outside. The red ranger and Ransik continued fighting. The red ranger takes out his sword as Ransik takes out his sword from his knee. Outside of the building, a Time Force cycle drove up and a young women takes off the helmet.

"Captain." she said as she walks up to him and salutes. "Where is he?"

"In there." said Captain Logan. She then runs towards the others who were standing in front of other vehicles. "You okay?" she asked her friend as she takes out her weapon. Just then the building blew up and everyone covered themselves from flying debris.

"Alex…" said the young women. Out of the rubble, Ransik was led out in cuffs with Alex close behind him. "He did it!" she exclaimed as Ransik falls to his knees in front of Alex.

"Get him, and make sure he's secure." ordered Captain Logan and a few of the officers gathered around Ransik.

"Power down!" said Alex.

"Well done, Alex." said Captain Logan as he walks up to him.

"Thank you, sir." said Alex, then shows what he had in his hand. "This is the heart to a time-warping device. He could have traveled to any time period he wanted."

"That would have been a disaster." Captain Logan said in agreement.

"Well, now he won't be going anywhere for a long time." said Alex. Captain Logan patted him on the shoulder and walks away. "Take care of him, Jen." he said to her as he walks by. "Attack teams, listen up! I want all units inside! Secure the interior! Go!"

Jen runs up to Alex, happy that was alive and hugs her boyfriend. Their three friends hugged each other, happy that they were able to capture Ransik. At Time Force Headquarters, Ransik's trial had begun. Ransik was standing in the middle of the room when he looks over to a girl with pink hair, hiding under a black hat. "In the matter of the People vs Ransik, the judges' council is still in chambers." said a male's voice.

"This is so cool, Lucas!" said Katie, excitedly. "Ransik is going down for sure."

"Nothing's for sure." said Lucas.

"Trip, I can't see anything down here." said a mechanical owl who was laying down on its back. "Would you please help?"

"Oh! Please, Circuit, this is a courtroom!" said Trip. A young girl about 12 years old quietly enters the room and spots her sister's friends.

"Hey guys, have I missed sentencing yet?" asked Sarah, Jen's little sister.

"Not yet." said Trip.

"Sarah, you're not supposed to be here." said Katie.

"Sorry, Katie. I couldn't help it." she tells her.

"Jen is going to freak when she sees you." Katie said.

Outside of the courtroom, Alex and Jen were standing on a balcony. "Now that Ransik and his gang of mutants are put away for good, we have a little more time to spend together." said Alex.

"That would be a nice change…" said Jen. "To actually have a date with my boyfriend."

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more permanent." said Alex as he turns to face her. He pulls out a box and inside was an engagement ring. Jen looks up at him, not knowing what to say next as Alex puts the ring on her finger. "Jennifer…will you marry me?" he asked.

Jen laughs as she hugs him. "Does that mean yes?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Jen said laughing. "Oh, Alex. Sarah's going to be so excited!"

"After Ransik is locked up, it's just you and me." Alex tells her.

"Forever." Jen said in agreement.

"The judges have reached a verdict." said the man. "The court will now reconvene."

Alex grabs Jen by the hand and they both walked inside. Once they were back in the courtroom, Jen and Alex take their seats, the judges appeared and were ready to hand down their verdict. "The panel has reached a verdict." said the middle judge and everyone stood up. "It is the ruling of this court that the defendant is found guilty of all charges, and is sentenced to cryogenic detainment for life."

Everyone in the courtroom started cheering at the verdict. The only person in the room who wasn't happy was the women with pink hair. She nodded at Ransik as she left the courtroom and he was taken out. The happiness on Jen's face faded as she looks at Ransik struggle at his confinements.

She then feels a tug on her uniform and sees her little sister. "Sarah, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to support my big sister in her latest capture." said Sarah.

"You didn't have to come here." Jen said, sternly. "I would've told you when I got home."

"Still…I wanted to support my sister." said Sarah.

It was night in the city and Ransik was being taken to a Time Force truck. Lucas was in the driver's seat as others were loading Ransik in and strapping him down. "I'm trusting you and your team to get Ransik to prison on schedule." Captain Logan said to Jen as everyone was preparing a police escort.

"No problem, sir." said Jen. "You can count on us."

Jen walks to the open doors of the truck before looking out at her fellow officers. "Let's move out!" she ordered. Lucas starts up the truck and out of headquarters they went. Jen was in the back of the truck with Ransik, sitting in silence. "I wouldn't be smiling if I had your future." said Jen.

"Ah…but the future is full of surprises." said Ransik. Suddenly the tires screeched to a stop and Ransik starts laughing. "Lucas, what's going on?" Jen asked into the intercom.

"I'm not quite sure." he tells her as Trip and Katie ran up ahead to a figure laying in the road.

"Call for an ambulance!" shouted Trip. Suddenly the women's nails grew long into what seemed to be razor blades and she opened her eyes. Katie and Trip looked down at her, realizing that she was faking it. She slashed the air, causing them to be knocked down. Lucas was in shock as he watched the scene unfold.

"What's going on?" Jen asked. The women on the road takes off her disguise.

"You'll be the ones needing the ambulance." she said as a helicopter flew up behind her.

"Go! Lucas, go!" said Jen, seeing what was going on. "Lucas, go!"

Lucas takes off in the truck as Ransik continues laughing. Lucas goes around the woman, but the helicopter sends missile strikes to the back of the truck. Ransik is still laughing in the back of the truck as Jen tries to hold on to something. One of the missiles ends up hitting the back of the truck, causing Lucas to be thrown out of the driver's seat.

The truck turns over and flames were over the place. Ransik walks out from the back of the truck, unscathed. "After you, Nadira." said a robot and they both walk up to Ransik. "Your plan is working just as you expected, Master Ransik."

"Oh, daddy!" squealed Nadira as she runs up to him. "I need a new dress. This one got filthy from lying on the street."

"Anything you want, my dear." he said, laughing as they walked away, leaving Jen and the others in the wreckage.

"Master." said the robot, pointing to Jen.

"You see, young lady?" Ransik asked. "The future is full of surprises."

Jen struggles as she walks towards Ransik with her weapon drawn before unconsciously falling to the ground. Ransik and his followers walked away from the crash, laughing. Lucas walks alongside the truck, looking for the others until he stumbles upon Trip, Katie and Jen.

Jen started following protocol, getting in touch with headquarters. "What's going on?" asked Captain Logan, once Jen established contact.

"We were ambushed, sir." said Jen. "Ransik escaped."

"Do you realize how long it took us to capture him?" he asked her.

"But sir…" said Katie.

"No excuses!" he tells her. "It was your responsibility and you failed. You're all officially relieved of your duties."

Lucas stands up and walks over to Trip. "Why didn't you tell Ransik was thinking of escaping?" he asked, grabbing Trip by the jacket. "I thought all you Xybrians could read minds."

"Well, I-I can't hear every thought!" said Trip. "Just now and then, you know?"

"Lay off him, okay?" asked Katie, pushing Lucas away from Trip.

Back in city limits, Ransik and his group landed on a small landing pad. "Ah, it's the first time I've been here as a visitor." said Ransik.

"Send in the next prisoner for cryogenic containment." said the man on the intercom as a prisoner walks out.

"Hey, watch the suit!"

"Get in there!"

Once the prisoner was in the chamber, he was then cryogenically frozen and shrunk down to be put into a container. "Not so tough now, are you?" asked one of the workers. "Now to put you on ice with all the other tough guys."

They then were bringing in another prisoner. "Can't we talk about this for a second?" asked the mutant as he was brought in. "I really wasn't trying to steal that stuff. It just fell in my car, you know? I was framed, I tell you! I want my mommy!"

Suddenly there was a blast that came from behind them. "Huh? Nadira?" they said.

Nadira was laughing and they started shooting at her. Once she shot back, both of them were knocked down to the ground, causing them to groan. One of the workers stood up and sounded the alarm. Nadira shot him in the back. "Alarm activated at the prison." said a man at the con.

"All units, code red at the prison." said a woman on the radio.

"I'm on my way." said Alex as he turns on the sirens and drives back to headquarters. He then looks in the rearview mirror. "Sorry, Sarah. We'll have to get a raincheck on our lunch date."

"It's okay, Alex." said Sarah. "I don't mind."

Nadira was at the console and opens up the cryogenic tube that held a friend. "Nadira, you saved me!" he said, thanking her. "I pledge my eternal loyalty to youse!"

"Whatever!" she said, pushing him in the face. "Eww!"

Jen and the others were walking back into the city. "The captain shouldn't have fired us." Lucas said angrily in Jen's face.

"Yes, he should have. We failed." said Jen.

"I say we march into the station and tell the captain…" Lucas started saying but was cut off.

"Look!" shouted Katie, causing Jen and Lucas to turn around and face Trip. "He's receiving a signal."

"Great…now he gets a signal." said Lucas as Trip grabs the side of his pants. Trip gets a vison of Nadira and Ransik at the prison.

_"Let's get out of here, Daddy." said Nadira. "It's so depressing."_

_"Very soon." said Ransik._

[Vison ends]

"They're at the prison." said Trip, once Katie catches him.

"We have to get over there." said Jen.

"Wait a second. We've got to tell the captain." said Lucas.

"No way! We lost Ransik." said Jen. "We're going to get him back."

On the side of the road, Jen sees a car heading back into the city. "Stop!" she said, getting in front of it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asked the driver.

"Time Force. This an emergency." said Jen. "We need to commandeer your vehicle."

"Get lost." he tells her.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Katie, running up to the driver, then looks up at Jen. "Jen, you have to be polite."

She then gently pushes her aside and looks back at the driver, who then Katie lifts out of his seat, throwing him out of the car. Both Lucas and Trip shake their heads at the driver. "Lucas, you drive." said Jen.

Lucas walks over to the car while Trip bends down at the driver. "Sorry." Trip said to the driver, who was then facing the concrete. "We'll send you a new one."

"Y-Yeah." said the driver.

"The future will be all ours…or should I say the past?" Ransik asked rhetorically as the time-warping device was activated. On the small screen behind him, Alex was making his way up to Ransik.

"Beginning time warp." said the robot.

"Stop! Wait!" said Ransik. "One bit of unfinished business."

"Yes, master." he said. Alex made it to the landing pad of the prison with his swords drawn out, looking for Ransik. "Red Ranger!" shouted Ransik. "Back again? You're either very stubborn or very foolish."

"Neither." said Alex. "I brought you in once, and I'll do it again."

"Oh, how wrong you are." said Ransik and starts running towards Alex.

"Ransik, it'll take more than that to slow me down." said Alex once he was on the ground. Both he and Ransik continued their fight, their swords making contact. Jen and the others ran up the stairs. "Come on, guys. Hurry." said Jen, catching Sarah halfway through.

Suddenly another sword appeared in Ransik's back and reaches for it, striking Alex in his side. "You mat beat me, but you'll never escape Time Force." said Alex.

Ransik laughed at his words. "Where I'm going, there is no Time Force!" said Ransik.

"Alex!" shouted Jen as they reached the landing pad.

"Jen!" shouted Alex and soon as he was a ways from Ransik, Ransik strikes him from behind, making him fall to the ground. There was a huge explosion, both Jen and Sarah shouted, "No!"

Ransik was laughing as he walks away from the scene. "Jennifer…" said a weak Alex as he lays down on the ground.

"Alex? Alex?" Jen asked as she runs towards her fiancé, turning him over. "Alex!"

"Take my… (Coughs) morpher." said Alex. "There's five more on the time ship. It's the only way you'll ever stop Ransik."

"No, I can't." said Jen with tears in her eyes.

"You can." he tells her. "Promise me…you won't stop…no matter what, until you capture him. Promise!"

"I promise I'll catch him." said Jen.

"You and me…" said Alex as he wipes a tear from her face.

"Forever." she finished for him and with his last breath, he was gone. Katie, Trip, Sarah and Lucas were sad at what happened as Jen hold him.

"That was far too easy. Frax!" shouted Ransik.

"Time warp initiating." said Frax. Outside, the prison disappeared within the time warp

Jen looks up to see that the prison disappears. The first aid teams run over to Jen. "Let's go! We'll take it from here." said a woman.

"We're going after them." said Jen.

"But they went through a time hole." said Katie.

"There's no way to catch them." said Lucas.

"Oh, yes, there is!" said Jen and she then looks down at Sarah. "You're going home, Sarah."

"But Jen…" Sarah started to say, reaching out to her sister.

"No buts. You're not coming with me. That's final." she tells her, and Jen walks away from the group.

"I'm going with her whether she likes it or not." Sarah muttered low enough so the others couldn't hear her.

"Time sequence initiated." said a woman's voice on the time ship.

"Captain, someone's taking the time ship." said a young man.

"What?" asked Captain Logan, shocked and walks over to a panel. "Security to the launch pad! This is an emergency. All personnel to the launch pad."

"Locking in time travel altimeter…07459." said the voice.

"Jen, we don't even know how to drive this thing." said Trip as she opens a container to see six morphers inside it.

"Lucas can drive anything." she said to him.

"Give me a hand, Circuit." said Lucas.

"I thought you's never ask!" Circuit said as he flew out of Trip's bag.

"Ready? Final countdown." said the voice.

"We're secure and ready to launch." said Circuit.

"Final launch sequence activated."

A huge robot walks up behind the time ship and on the screen, Captain Logan appears. "What are you doing? Shut down those engines immediately!" he ordered.

"Go!" shouted Jen.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1." said the voice as the robot extends its arm and hits the time ship into the time stream.

They were holding on for dear life as they went through the time stream. What they didn't know was that Sarah had snuck aboard and was hiding.


	2. Force from the Future Part 2

A/N: This is my first Time Force fanfic and I'm doing all the episodes. I get this question asked on my last two Power Ranger fanfics about my OC's education. I had to decide between adding another oc or not so I added another OC. I know what you guys are going to ask. "Why two OC's Watertribegirl?" Well, at first I was planning on having just one OC being related to Wes and getting the Chrono morpher.

But the question I asked myself was, how will she get it? So I came up with Jen having a sister too…who at some point will eventually become a Time Force Officer like Jen. Her DNA will already be on file by the time she's Jen's age. So to the reader who I know will be asking me the same question on this fanfic, right now the OC who is related to Wes…I haven't decided on if she will go to boarding school, private school, finishing school or a public charter school. As for the OC who is related to Jen, I think Circuit will teach her.

I also want to acknowledge the reader who wants me to post the next chapter right away. I literally can't post the next chapter right away. Why? It's because I don't like to be rushed through things and I don't like to be pressured into posting immediately. So, reader who wants me to post right away, if you want me to do the chapter right, I got to do it the right way and don't pressure me into posting it right away. As always, if you don't like the way I write Time Force, then you don't have to read it and this goes for all of my Power Ranger fanfics, both current and future ones. Happy Reading!

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OF POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE! I ONLY OWN THE OC!**

In Honor of Edward Laurence Albert who played Wes' father, Mr. Collins

Shoutouts:

Thepinksky18: I wouldn't know yet. I haven't decided if Sarah will like the same boy as Zoey in 2001 or not. Plus...I don't know if there will ever be a boy that Zoey will have a crush on.

Guest 1: You will find out in this chapter on who will be the purple ranger.

D.J. Scales: What did you expect? You want Sarah staying behind in the year 3000 while Jen gets to fight Ransik? I didn't want to do that. I would have done the same thing to one of my sisters if they travelled back in time.

* * *

Somewhere in the past, a security guard was on duty, reading the newspaper when suddenly he heard what seemed to be a crash and lightning. He grabs his flashlight and goes to take a look. The flash of bright light continues as he leaves the building to investigate. He looks up and sees the prison was causing the power surge. Suddenly Ransik and his gang appears in front of the guard. "Freeze!" shouted the guard, taking out his weapon and pointing it at him.

Ransik removes it the gun from his hand and gives it to Frax. "Hmm. appears to be an early 21st century weapon." said Frax as he examines it. Ransik crushes the gun in mid-air and the security guard becomes freaked out.

Nadira walks over to him and starts inspecting before she lifts him off the ground. "What year is it?" she asked.

"2001." he replied before she throws him from her into a stack of boxes.

"2001." said Ransik before chuckling. "That means no time force."

Out on the beach, the other time ship had crashed. "Wake up, wake up! The ship has a fuel leak!" shouted Circuit, trying to get the others to up and moving. Sarah was already conscious and was shaking Jen. "We got to get out of here right now!"

"Jen, get up!" cried Sarah, shaking her sister as Trip looks up at her and Circuit.

"Sarah?" he asked then realized what was going on. "Come on, come on! Let's go! Jen, come on, let's go! The ship's going to explode! Wake up!"

Trip then runs over to Lucas as Jen looks around her. "Lucas, come on! We got to get out of here now!" he tells Lucas.

Jen looks down at a yellow container, grabbing the handle before looking over at her sister, shocked that she was here with them. She then grabs her sister's hand and pulls her out of the ship.

"Come on, let's go." Trip said to Katie. The group finally got out of the time ship before it exploded on the beach, causing them to hit the ground. They looked at the wreckage and there was nothing left of the time ship. Katie runs over to Trip and helps him up.

"Thanks." said Katie. "We were almost history."

"Yes, you were, but luckily, my circuit circuits weren't damaged in the crash and I woke up just in time." said Circuit.

"I wonder where we are." said Lucas.

"I can tell you exactly where we are." said Circuit.

"Looks like 21st century earth." said Sarah, causing them to look at her.

"Sarah, how did you know that?" asked Jen. "Better yet, why did you get on the time ship? Did you follow me?"

"I didn't want to be left behind." she tells her. "I'm sorry, Jen."

"You shouldn't have followed me." said Jen, then wraps her arms around her sister.

"You're my sister, Jen. I'll follow you no matter where you go." said Sarah, looking up at Jen.

"Sarah's right. We're just northwest of the city called Silver Hills in the year 2001." Circuit explained.

"2001? We've got to get back." said Katie.

"We're not going anywhere." said Jen as she walks over to the others. "It's our fault Ransik is loose." She then hands out the morphers to everyone but Sarah. "We aren't going back until we capture him."

She then hands Sarah the container holding the last two morphers. "But Jen…" said Trip and she turns to face him. "He already beat us once."

"True, but that was before we had these Chrono Morphers." said Jen as she puts the morpher on and pink light surrounded her.

"DNA locked." said the morpher.

Lucas, Katie and Trip looked at the morphers before putting them on. Blue, yellow and green surrounded them as well.

"DNA locked."

"What about me?" Sarah asked. "Do I get to use the Chrono morpher?"

"I'll think about it when we get into the city." said Jen then looks at the others. "Let's go."

The group of four walks into the city with Sarah trailing behind them, not knowing that they stood out. "They're bound to be around here." said Jen. "Go to scan mode." Glasses appeared on their faces and people were shocked at what they were seeing. "Let's go." Jen tells them as they split up to begin scanning for Ransik.

"There's nothing abnormal here, Jen." said Trip and they continued scanning. Elsewhere, a boy and a young girl were getting on a bike. The boy drops his keys just as the girl places her helmet on. Jen knocks into him as he was bending over and Sarah walks around him.

"Excuse me." said Jen.

"Sorry about that." said the boy and he takes off with the girl holding onto him.

"You need to watch where you're going, Jen." said Sarah as they both walked off. At a jewelry store, Nadira was trying on jewelry. "Thank you." she said to the jeweler as he puts a bracelet on her. "I'll take them all."

"Wonderful. Will you be paying cash or credit?" asked the jeweler.

"How about…nuts and bolts?" she asked, holding the bolts in her hand and throws them to the ground. The nuts and bolts came together, creating several Cyclobots. Nadira takes off her disguise and starts laughing, causing the jeweler and everyone else to scream and run.

The police started to pull up and surrounded the store. An explosion occurred, gaining Trip's attention. "Jen, I'm picking up mutant DNA." said Trip.

"I see it, too. Let's go." said Jen. People were scattered, running for their lives as Nadira and Gluto walked out of the jewelry store.

"Nadira, you look gorgeous." he said to her.

"I know, Gluto, but feel free to remind me as often as you like." Nadira replied. Jen and the others arrived on scene.

"Go! Stop right there!" shouted Jen, causing Nadira to stop in her tracks. "Shopping spree's over, Nadira."

"You? Here?" questioned Nadira, shocked to see them.

"There's nowhere to run this time." said Jen.

"I have no intention of running." scoffed Nadira.

"Ready?"

"Time for Time Force."

Soon as they said it, nothing happened. "Are we supposed to be scared now?" asked Gluto.

"Why aren't they working?" Lucas asked Jen.

"I don't know." said Jen, then looks over at her sister.

"How should I know?" said Sarah, shrugging her shoulders as Nadira laughs at them.

"Well, that was impressive…" said Nadira as she gives them a small clap. "Not! Cyclobots, get them."

The Cyclobots went after them and the fight begin. Katie, Trip and Lucas were outnumbered by them just as Nadira taunts Jen into following her. Jen growls as she follows Nadira through a parking garage. Both of the fought each other until Jen was thrown into a table and chairs set. A couple Cyclobots went over to pick Jen up.

"Finish her off." ordered Nadira and disappears on sight. The Cyclobots started beating her up and soon as Jen was against the wall, they aimed their weapons at her. Suddenly the boy and girl on the bike drove up. The boy driving kicks a Cyclobot, knocking it against another chairs and table set while the young girl jumps onto the other, hitting it with everything she got.

Jen looks at the two, watching them as they fought the Cyclobots. Once both of the Cyclobots went down, both of them walked over to Jen. "Are you okay?" the boy asked, then takes off his helmet. "What was that all about?"

Jen looks at both of them and becomes shocked. Sarah runs up behind Jen and sees what her sister was seeing. Both girls were about to cry. The boy in front of them looks exactly like Alex. "Hey bro, is she alright?" asked the girl as she runs up to him.

"I don't know. She hasn't answered my question." he tells her.

"You're going to be extremely sore tomorrow." said the girl, following suit and taking off her helmet. Jen and Sarah looked at her, shocked as what they were seeing of the girl.

"Whoa. What's the matter?" they both asked Jen and Sarah.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." said the boy as he looks at Jen.

"And you look like you could be my identical twin." said the girl as she looks at Sarah.

Jen and Sarah couldn't believe it. "I…" Jen started to say when Trip, Katie and Lucas run up to them.

"Jen! Sarah!" shouted Katie. "Are you…"

Katie then looks up at the brother and sister that was in front of Jen, gasping. "Wow!" said Trip as he looks at the brother and sister.

"It's unbelievable." said Lucas.

"What…" said the boy.

"I wasn't expecting my popularity to hit sky high today." said the girl.

"He looks just like Alex and she looks exactly like Sarah." said Katie as she grabs the boy's face and starts to pinch the girl's cheek.

"Who's Alex?" the boy asked.

"Nobody." said Jen.

"I'm guessing you're Sarah." said the girl and Sarah nodded.

"Thank you both for helping me, but I'm fine now." said Jen as she pulls Katie back and grabs Sarah.

"Okay. It's been a blast, but I got to Jam." said the boy.

"Me too. He has to help me with homework." said the girl.

"See ya." they said as they went over to the bike.

"But…" Katie started saying but Jen stops her as the five of them watch the siblings take off.

In a warehouse somewhere, Circuit figured out what was wrong. "Hey, guys, I've discovered the problem." he said. "It looks like the red Chrono morpher is the key to the others."

"Which means until someone morphs with it, the others can't be activated." said Trip. "But it's encoded with Alex's DNA."

Trip then looks over at Jen, before saying, "So we have to find someone who's DNA matches Alex."

"What about the purple morpher?" Sarah asked Circuit.

"Hey, what about the guy and the girl on the motorcycle?" asked Katie, then looks over at Jen. "You saw how much they looked like Alex and Sarah."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea." Jen said, sternly.

"It might be our only chance, Jen." said Lucas.

"It could be a good DNA match for Sarah." said Circuit.

On the other side of Silver Hills, there was a huge mansion. Wes and his sister, Zoey were in the kitchen. Zoey was in her school uniform and Wes was in his business attire. "Mmm." said Wes as he takes a bite out of some food then looks at the plate of food the housekeeper brings over.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get out of that!" the chef said to Wes.

"But I'm so hungry." Wes tells him.

"You're always so hungry." said the chef, then points over to Zoey. "Your sister doesn't do this."

"Master Wes, you must get ready." said the butler who walked in with a couple jackets in his hands. "Which would you like to wear?"

"Hm…how about neither?" asked Wes. "These meetings are so boring."

"I'm so glad that I'm still in school and not a boy." said Zoey.

"Lucky you." said Wes as he walks away.

"That's why they're called board meetings." said the butler as he and Zoey followed him out of the kitchen. In the next room, Jen was waiting for Wes and Zoey.

"What is she doing here?" asked Wes.

"Oh, she's been waiting for the both of you." said the butler. "Says it's very important."

"Really?" asked Zoey, looking over at Jen with a smile. "Cool."

"You're not going to be late, are you, Wesley?" asked their father, Mr. Collins. "You know how I feel about punctuality. Zoey, shouldn't you be getting ready for your violin lesson?"

"Actually, dad, we can't go." said Wes, then gestures over to Jen. "I have a date who would like to get to know Zoey better."

"A date?" asked Mr. Collins.

"Yes, this is our friend." said Wes, bringing Jen over to his father as Zoey follows close behind.

"Uh…I'm Jen." she replied, introducing herself.

Mr. Collins looks down at her outfit, then said, "Charmed."

"You always tell us to keep our commitments, so I told…" Wes said, looking over at her.

"…Jen…" she reminded him.

"…Jen that I would take her and Zoey out." he finished saying.

"Exactly, dad." Zoey chimed in and the three of them chuckled. "I can always have my violin lesson tomorrow."

"Shall we?" asked Wes, taking Jen by the hand and the three of them left the house. "Bye, dad."

"Love you." Zoey said, over her shoulder. Mr. Collins looks over at the butler, who just smiles at him. Looking back, Wes and Zoey made sure that their father wasn't following them.

"Thanks. Now we're even." said Wes.

"You saved me from enduring another violin lesson." said Zoey. "I hate the violin."

"Wait a sec. I need to talk to you." said Jen. "The both of you."

"Look, you don't have to thank us again." said Wes as he and Zoey gets on his motorcycle. "Actually, it was kind of fun."

"It was better than my other extracurricular activities." said Zoey. Suddenly, Jen takes away the keys. "Hey, give me those." said Wes.

"Not until you listen to me." said Jen. "Look, I didn't come there to thank you. I need your help."

"Help? Well, what kind of help?" Wes asked.

"I need the two of you to put on these morphers and activate them." explained Jen as she puts a morpher on Zoey. She then puts the other morpher on Wes when he jerks back his wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Now, what's a morpher?" Wes asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Jen tells him.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say that this is a morpher." said Zoey, looking at the morpher that Jen put on her. "I like it."

"Try me." said Wes, crossing his arms.

"All right. My friends, my sister and I are from the year 3000." Jen said to the siblings, telling them the story. "We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us. We think the two of you may be the only ones who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."

After a pause, Zoey broke the tension. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Time travel is real! I have so many questions for you, your friends and my look-a-like."

"Now hold on a second, Zoey." said Wes, pausing his sister's excitement, then turns back to Jen. "I believe you. Whoa, whoa. I believe your nuts. Give me back my keys."

"I knew you wouldn't help us." Jen said angrily, glaring at Wes. "You're nothing like him."

Jen starts walking away when her morpher starts beeping. "Jen, Ransik has been spotted in the city." said Trip. "We need you."

"I'm on my way." said Jen then runs off.

In the city, people were running as Ransik laughs at their terror. "This is great." said Ransik. Jen arrives without Wes and Zoey.

"Did you find them?" asked Katie as she and the others ran up to her.

"Yeah, but he's worthless. Only his sister believes me." said Jen.

"Then we've got to do it on our own." said Lucas.

"Let's go."

Jen turns to her sister. "Go find a safe place to hide. I'll come find you." Jen tells her. Sarah nodded and runs off.

"The party's over!" shouted Jen as they run towards Ransik and his gang. "Time Force. You're under arrest, Ransik."

"Oh, bravo, young lady." said Ransik as he starts to semi-circle the group. "After what happened to your friend, I am impressed that you have the courage to follow me." He then takes out his sword from his knee and points it towards them. Blue lightning appeared behind them causing them to fall to the ground and Ransik starts laughing.

They struggled to get up as Ransik walks over to them. "Still upset about your fiancé's untimely demise?" Ransik asked Jen as he grabs her by the arm. "His fate will be your own. Ha ha ha!"

Ransik throws Jen to the side when suddenly Wes and Zoey run towards her. Wes jumps onto the car to catch Jen as Zoey runs towards Jen's friends. "So, is it too late to help?" asked Wes as he catches her.

Once Zoey helps them up, they ran over to them. Jen hands Wes the Chrono morpher and sees that Zoey never took hers off. "It's yours." said Jen and Wes takes it from her.

"Whoo!" shouted Wes as he puts it on. Red and Purple lights surrounded both Wes and Zoey. "DNA confirmed." said the red morpher.

"DNA locked." said the purple morpher. The six of them stood in a circle and activated the morphers.

"Daddy, didn't you already get rid of him?" Nadira asked, looking at Wes.

"I destroyed you once, and I will destroy you again." Ransik said to Wes.

"What's he talking about?" Wes asked.

"Hey, the only person who gets to destroy Wes is me." said Zoey, not understanding what Ransik was talking about. "I only have that honor."

"Doesn't concern the two of you." said Jen. "Ready?"

"Ready! Time for Time Force."

All six began morphing and Wes looks down at his ranger suit. "Wow! You were telling me the truth!" he exclaimed.

Zoey looks down at her suit and realizes that she grew several inches. "This adds to my list of questions." she said.

"Amazing." said Lucas.

"Awesome." said Katie.

"Yeah!" said Trip.

"Let's do it." said Jen, clenching her fists.

"Time Force Rangers!" Ransik shouted in anger.

"This time you won't get away, Ransik." Jen tells him.

"Ha! We'll see about that. Cyclobots!" he said and Cyclobots ran forward, aiming their weapons at them.

Once they took their shots, Jen and the others dodged the attack, leaving Wes and Zoey to take the hits. "Don't worry. Your suits protects you." Jen tells them.

"Now you tell me." said Zoey.

"This keeps getting better." said Wes as they both stand up. They then started fighting the Cyclobots, defeating them one by one. Just then, Circuit arrives with Sarah behind him. "Rangers, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Use your weapons."

"Good idea. Here goes nothing." said Wes as he and Zoey pressed a few buttons on their morphers, causing their weapons to appear. "Chrono-Saber Red."

"Chrono-Saber Purple."

"Chrono-Saber Pink."

"Chrono-Saber Blue."

"V-4."

"V-3."

Once weapons were in their hands, the rangers went at the Cyclobots again until Ransik turns and leaves them. "No!" screamed Jen, as she couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to go after him but two Cyclobots and Gluto stops her.

"Gotcha." said Gluto and attacks Jen, knocking her back. He goes after her again, but she knocks him back in mid-air, kicking him. Then suddenly, Frax attacks her with his weapons.

"It seems we've got you outnumbered, pinky." he tells her.

"You need to learn how to count, Goldie." said Wes as he and the others stood by Jen.

Nadira laughs mockingly at him. "Time strike." said Jen as she jumps into the air. a pink clock appears as she strikes Nadira, Frax and Gluto, causing them to go down. "Somebody roll me over." said Gluto.

"Do you surrender?" asked Jen.

"No way." said Nadira. "My daddy will beat you."

"I've had enough humiliation for one day." said Gluto. "Frax!"

"Transporting now." he said and transports the three of them out of the city.

"They got away!" shouted Wes.

"This isn't over yet, Ransik." said Jen and soon enough, everyone started to celebrate.

"I love this! Yeah!" shouted Wes as Zoey curiously looks down at the suit.

"Ready guys?" Jen asked the others.

"Power down!"

"Unbelievable! That was great!" said Wes as he and Zoey power down. "I must have taken out a dozen of those pinheads. And you guys…man, you guys are awesome. Lucas, how many did you get?"

Zoey looks over at Jen, seeing the look on her face. "Uh…dude, I would stop talking now before hurricane pink starts." warned Zoey, backing up from the group with scared eyes.

"Okay." he said, once he stops waving his hand in Lucas' face.

"This isn't a game, Wes." Jen said. "We're fighting for our future."

Suddenly, Sarah runs up and stood next to Zoey. "Is she your sister?" asked Zoey.

"Yep. Is he your brother?" asked Sarah.

"Sadly, he is, and I hate it." she replied, then looks over at her. "Wanna trade?"

"I would if we could." Sarah tells her.

"Okay, lighten up." Wes tells Jen, ignoring his younger sister. "I'm just saying I can't wait to do it again."

"You won't get the chance to." Jen tells him. "Neither of you do."

Jen grabs the red Chrono morpher off Wes' wrist and stomps over to Zoey. "Hey, what's the deal?" asked Wes.

"We needed you to unlock the morphers, and you did it." Jen explains as she walks away from him. "We don't need your help anymore."

"I knew this was too good to be true." said Zoey, taking off the morpher and handing it over to Jen. Katie gives Jen a look, knowing what she did was wrong. When Jen looks back at Wes and Zoey, Wes just shakes his head at her. "Whatever." said Wes, then motions for his sister. "Come on, Zoey. Let's go."

"I hate violin lessons." grumbled Zoey as both Collins siblings walked away.

"They're good fighters." said Lucas.

"He's right, Jen." said Sarah.

"We can get along just fine without them." said Jen, turning to walk in the other direction.

"I hope you're right." said Lucas as he joins her.


	3. Something to Fight for

A/N: This is my first Time Force fanfic and I'm doing all the episodes. I get this question asked on my last two Power Ranger fanfics about my OC's education. I had to decide between adding another oc or not so I added another OC. I know what you guys are going to ask. "Why two OC's Watertribegirl?" Well, at first I was planning on having just one OC being related to Wes and getting the Chrono morpher.

But the question I asked myself was, how will she get it? So I came up with Jen having a sister too…who at some point will eventually become a Time Force Officer like Jen. Her DNA will already be on file by the time she's Jen's age. So to the reader who I know will be asking me the same question on this fanfic, right now the OC who is related to Wes…I haven't decided on if she will go to boarding school, private school, finishing school or a public charter school. As for the OC who is related to Jen, I think Circuit will teach her.

I also want to acknowledge the reader who wants me to post the next chapter right away. I literally can't post the next chapter right away. Why? It's because I don't like to be rushed through things and I don't like to be pressured into posting immediately. So, reader who wants me to post right away, if you want me to do the chapter right, I got to do it the right way and don't pressure me into posting it right away. As always, if you don't like the way I write Time Force, then you don't have to read it and this goes for all of my Power Ranger fanfics, both current and future ones. Happy Reading!

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OF POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE! I ONLY OWN THE OC!**

In Honor of Edward Laurence Albert who played Wes' father, Mr. Collins

Shoutouts:

Thepinksky18: Remember in the episode, when Wes puts on the red Chrono morpher, it said "DNA confirmed"? Well, for Zoey, the purple Chrono morpher said "DNA locked". If you put two and two together, in 2001, Zoey is the purple ranger and will be the purple ranger until she hands back the morpher. When Jen, Sarah and the other get back to the year 3000, Sarah gets to be the purple ranger because of Zoey's DNA. There can't be two purple rangers in the year 2001, can there? I don't plan on writing it like that.

GreenD109: I got creative and had to do something.

ctran03931: Um...thanks, I guess.

* * *

In the woods, Nadira laughs as she admires the money and jewelry that she stole. In the back room of the prison, something was happening to Ransik. His skin was bubbling silver bubbles and he lifts his left hand to his eye. He screams out in pain, causing Nadira to turn her attention away from what she was doing. As Nadira continues to hear him scream in pain, she walks over to check on him.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked in concern, waving her hand at Frax. "Daddy?"

In a container that he opened, there were vials of a clear blue liquid. Ransik takes one out as he groans in pain. "Daddy?" asked Nadira, her voice sounded faint through the door. Ransik pops off the cap and drinks the contents, making the pain go away. The door opens and Nadira backs away.

"Daddy, I…" Nadira started to say when was cut off.

"Everything's fine, my sweetness." said Ransik, holding his hand up and starts laughing. "Now let's get to work."

"Great idea, boss." said Gluto as Ransik walks away, causing a worried look to appear on Nadira's face. "I am dying for some action."

On the beach, Trip was trying to get something out from under the wreck when Katie walks up behind him, carrying a piece of the ship. She then pulls Trip back and looks to see what he was trying to get. Katie then lifts up what was barricading as Trip looks up at her, smiling. He quickly goes and grabs another yellow container, opening it.

Inside the container was what looked like a glider. "Look, I want to catch Ransik as badly as you, but we're going to need help." said Lucas as he walks over to Jen. Sarah was sitting a ways from them with her legs to her chest, looking out into the ocean. Jen looks down, thinking when suddenly the time ship's communication device turned on.

"Hey, over here!" shouted Jen, causing Trip, Katie and Sarah to run over to her. On the holographic screen, Captain Logan appeared.

"This is Captain Logan. Can you read me?" he asked.

"We read you, Captain." said Jen.

"Where have you landed?"

"We followed Ransik to the year 2001." said Jen.

"Sir, he's got a whole prison full of monsters." said Katie. "We need backup."

"That's impossible." said Captain Logan. "With the time ship destroyed, we can't send any human help. Our weapons are at your disposal, but the rest is up to you."

He then looks up at Jen with a grim look on his face. "Jen, I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said. "Your parents called and reported your sister missing."

"Tell them not to worry, sir." said Jen and pulls Sarah to her. "She followed me aboard the ship."

"I'm sorry." said Sarah.

"It's good to know that you're safe, Sarah." said Captain Logan, with a relief look on his face. "You're our only hope."

"Yes, sir. We won't let you down." said Jen.

In a limo driving around the city, Wes and Zoey were in the backseat. Zoey had a violin case with her. "Philips, I hate these things." said Wes as he pulls on his tie.

"You can't attend an executive meeting without a necktie." Philips said to him.

"Explain to me why our _father _is forcing me to take violin lessons?" asked Zoey, glaring at the case. "I hate playing that thing."

"Your father thinks it's an appropriate instrument for a proper young lady." he tells her.

"Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn't even…" Wes started to say but looks out the window. "Philips, stop. Stop, stop!"

Wes and Zoey both see Nadira and several Cyclobots sitting inside a bank. "We gotta go." they both said, getting out of the car.

"Sorry, Philips." said Wes. "Tell them something came up."

"Tell my violin teacher that I came down with something." said Zoey.

"But, sir, young miss, I…I…" Philips started to say. "Come back here, sir and young miss. Come back."

It was too late. Wes had closed the car door and both he and Zoey ran towards the branch.

"All right, you bolt brains…" said Nadira. "Let's blow this joint."

She and the Cyclobots started to leave when she saw both Zoey and Wes standing at the door. "You're going to make us kick your butt again, aren't you?" asked Wes.

"You kicked my butt?" questioned Nadira.

"There's no doubt that we will kick your butt." said Zoey, examining her fingernails.

"Let me jog your memory." said Nadira as she crosses the room. "Let's rock."

"All right. The more the merrier." said Wes.

"I can deal with that." said Zoey.

"I'm glad you both feel that way." Nadira said as both Collins siblings took their stances and Cyclobots surrounded them from behind.

"Well, looky who decided to crash our party." said Gluto. "Destroy them!"

The Cyclobots ran towards Zoey and Wes, who then started fighting them. It wasn't until they were both lying on their backs on the floor and surrounded. "Okay, you win this round." said Zoey, her hands raised to her face.

"Okay, no more." said Wes.

"Get them!" ordered Nadira and the Cyclobots pushed the brother and sister out the doors. "Game over."

Her nails grew long and pointed at the two siblings. Suddenly Jen appears and breaks one of Nadira's nails. "Oh, my nail!" shrieked Nadira.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Jen.

"I just painted it, too." Nadira squawked, then turns to the Cyclobots as the others get Wes and Zoey to safety. "Move it. They're going to pay for this."

"Come on, Nadira." said Gluto.

"I broke my nail." she said.

"It's no big deal." he said to her. "Hey, you've got nine more, right?"

Nadira looks up and hits him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice." she said.

"But, Nadira…" said Gluto as she walks away from him.

"Hey, ease up." said Wes as Jen pushes him against the wall. "What did you do that for, anyway?" Zoey was sitting on the ground, glaring at Lucas.

"I have this thing called a personal bubble." Zoey said to Lucas. "I want to make it clear, I don't like it when people invade my personal bubble without asking permission."

"I had Nadira right where I wanted her with Zoey backing me up." Wes tells them.

"I told the both of you to stay out of our way." Jen said, angrily. "But you need my help. I told you this is none of your business."

"What's your problem?" asked Wes. "We're fighting on your side."

"You're not fighting at all." said Jen. "You're playing."

"This isn't a game for us." said Lucas.

"As the never-ending questions that I have about the future..." said Zoey, giving Lucas the stink eye. "You're lucky that I haven't kicked you in the shins yet."

"Why I outta…." said Lucas as he goes for Zoey but Katie holds him back.

"You've never had to fight for anything in your life." Jen said to Wes and Zoey.

"Of course, we have." Wes and Zoey both said, and they started walking away.

"What?" Jen asked, walking up to them. "Name one thing you've sacrificed everything for, something that helped everyone but you, something you couldn't buy."

Sarah and Trip watched as tears formed in Zoey's eyes. What Jen said to her and Wes stung really badly. They both were about to run over to her when Jen held her hand up. "That's what I thought." said Jen. "Let's go. Trip, Sarah, come on."

Trip and Sarah followed as they looked over their shoulders at Wes and Zoey. At the crashed prison, Nadira walks in wailing at the top of her lungs. "Those rangers are going to spoil our whole plan, daddy." whined Nadira, showing him the nail they broke off. He inspects her nail and kisses it.

"Ah, don't fret, my dear." Ransik tells her. "We're going to destroy the rangers without even getting our hands dirty."

Both he and Nadira walked over to one of the containments, taking a prisoner out from the first one. "Ah, the mutant criminals. Perfect." said Nadira, laughing.

"Gentlemen, this is the young man who's going to be taking my place at Bio Synth someday…my son Wesley Collins." said Mr. Collins as Wes walks down the stairs. Zoey was outside, practicing the violin.

"With pleasure." said Wes as he shakes their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Why don't we just go inside and hammer out the rest of the details?" asked Mr. Collins, gesturing to the other room. "Please, go ahead."

"Oh, dad." said Wes, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right in, okay? I need to check to make sure that Zoey is ok." said Wes.

"Don't be long. This is important." said Mr. Collins and leaves the entryway.

Wes was on the balcony where Zoey was practicing her violin and out of her school clothes "'It would be great for you to learn violin' he says." grumbled Zoey as she puts on a cd she made of her practicing. "'Worthy of a promising young lady'. Worthy of a promising young lady my butt. I would rather play sports then do concerts with that thing."

Not hearing her last comment, Wes was thinking about what Jen said to them.

[Flashback]

_"Name one thing you've sacrificed everything for, something that helped everyone but you, something you couldn't buy." said Jen._

[Flashback ends]

"Wes, did you hear me?" asked Zoey, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What did you say?" Wes asked her.

"I said that I would rather play sports then do concerts with that thing." she said.

"You know how dad is." said Wes.

"But I hate that thing, Wes." Zoey complained to him. "I want to break that thing into a million pieces or burn it somewhere."

Suddenly Trip and Sarah popped up. "Psst." said Trip, getting their attention. "Wes, Zoey."

Both brother and sister looked down at the both of them. "Come on." Trip said as Sarah motions for them to follow.

Nodding, Wes looks into the house before he and Zoey jump the balcony and walks over to them. "What are you doing here?" asked Wes.

"We need to talk to you, to explain." said Trip.

"No, no. Jen made it pretty clear." said Wes, turning away from him. "She thinks Zoey and I are nothing but spoiled brats. I don't know. Maybe she's right."

"Believe me, I don't usually ask for things unless I really need it." Zoey explained, following her brother over to a chair.

"I'm sorry that my sister is being a jerk." said Sarah. "Normally she isn't like this."

"She isn't right." said Trip, crouching down in front of Wes. "I have ways of knowing."

"How?" asked Zoey, giving him a curious look.

"I'm from the planet Zybria." Trip explained. "Our gems gives us special visions."

"I have so many questions for you." Zoey said, her jaw dropping.

"I did the same thing." said Sarah.

"Here, I want the both of you to see something." said Trip. He taps his morpher and a hologram shows Jen and a duplicate of Wes. "Hey, that's me." said Wes.

"No way." said Zoey.

"No, that's…that's Alex." said Trip. "He and Jen, they were going to get married."

"He was someone that I looked up to." said Sarah.

[Flashback]

_"Will you marry me?" asked Alex. Jen hugs Alex as she gave him a smile._

"That was before Alex tried to stop Ransik from escaping to the past." said Trip.

_Ransik strikes Alex from behind, knocking him to the ground. _

"Ransik struck him down without mercy."

_Alex wipes away a tear from Jen's eyes._

"And Alex was gone."

[Flashback ends]

"So that's why Jen…" said Wes as he gets up from the chair. "It's all beginning to make sense."

"Wesley! Zoey!" shouted Mr. Collins, causing the both of them to hide behind a planter. "Wesley! Zoey!"

The siblings shook their heads and when they looked up, Trip and Sarah were gone. Trip and Sarah had gotten back to the beach where Katie was near a fire that was going. Both of them, hide behind part of the time ship, looking at Jen. Jen was looking down at her hand, playing with the ring on her finger. Suddenly Wes and Zoey appeared in front of her.

"Jen." said Wes, causing her to look up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You were right." Wes tells her. "Zoey and I never had to fight for anything in our lives, but now we have something to fight for. We know about Alex."

Jen looks shocked, then looks over at Sarah and Trip, causing them to duck. "That's the look I normally get from dad when he forces me to do something that I don't want to do." mumbled Zoey.

"Unless we stop Ransik, neither of us will have a future." said Wes.

"Don't be mad at them for telling us." said Zoey, walking up to Jen. "I have a couple theories about Alex and Sarah but if one of them is true, which I hope that it is, then I give you my blessing. Just saying."

"Please, let us help you." Wes added.

Back at the ship, Frax takes out the mutant from its containment and sets it down. "Time to reverse the Chrono freeze." said Frax. "The Jatara is ready for re-animation. Begin."

The door closes to the Chrono freezer and a Cyclobot activates the machine. "The re-animation works perfectly!" said Ransik as Jatara walks out of the machine. "Now, go! Go and destroy!" Several police cars were on their way to the scene when Jatara lands in front of them.

"Now let's see just how tough the cops are in 2001." said Jatara, then points his laser fingers at them.

"Rangers, we got trouble." said Circuit.

"Circuit's picking up signs of mutant DNA." said Trip, causing Jen to leave Wes and Zoey behind. "At the harbor."

She then looks back at them, locking eyes with Wes as Zoey kicks some sand around with her shoe. Jen takes out both morphers from her pocket. "One more chance." Jen tells them and throws both morphers at them. Once the morphers were in their hands, they looked back at Jen with a smile on their faces.

"Ready?"

"Time for Time Force!" they shouted.

"Hyah! Ready." said Wes.

"Let's do it." said Jen.

"Yeah."

"I'll stay here with Circuit." said Sarah.

"I know that this doesn't help but, can someone tell me why I grew a few inches when I put the suit on?" asked Zoey.

"Wait. Time to use the time jet." said Trip, looking down at the container he had pulled out. "Let's hope this works."

The time jet takes off into the air and enlarges in the sky. "Its supersonic speed will get you anywhere fast." explained Circuit.

"Come on. Let me help you out, Rookies." said Jen as she and Katie grabbed Wes and Zoey.

"Whoa!" shouted Wes and Zoey as they got onto the time jet.

"He wasn't kidding about the supersonic part." said Wes. "This is intense."

"So, We, do you think you can handle it?" asked Jen.

"Piece of cake. Whoo!" said Wes.

"Don't let me fall off." said Zoey, sitting in the front and gripping what was behind her.

Soon as they were at the coordinates, Jen said to them, "Let's go!"

The rangers jumped from the time jet and landed on the ground, surprising Jatara. "Time Force. You're under arrest." said Jen, holding up her badge. "Your days of destruction are over, Jatara. We're bringing you back to prison."

"Not without a fight, rangers." he said.

"Suit yourself." said Wes and Jatara takes his shot at them. Jatara goes into the air and goes at Wes. "Chrono Saber."

The Chrono Saber appears from the morpher and into Wes' arms. Wes then attacks Jatara, knocking the mutant to the ground. "Time Strike!" shouted Wes and a red clock appears as he strikes Jatara. Suddenly, something came off of Jatara and landed on the ground. His cells starts to grow bigger than normal and Jatara then became gigantic.

"Is it just me, or did he grow to the size of Godzilla?" asked Zoey, looking up at the mutant.

"Circuit, what's happening?" asked Katie.

"He's mammoth size." said Sarah as she quickly joins them.

"His mutant DNA has been exposed, this causes him to grow to a tremendous size with more strength than ever." Circuit explained.

"Oh, great, now you tell us." said Wes. "So what do we do now?"

"Meet our doom?" asked Zoey and Sarah.

"That's easy." Jatara said as he takes off. "Just sit back and prepare to be destroyed."

He then takes a shot at the rangers, causing them and Sarah to take cover. Circuit starts screaming as he tries to take cover. "Look out! Here he comes again!" shouted Lucas pointing at Jatara as he fires randomly.

"That does it. We need help." said Circuit. "Captain Logan, can you hear me?"

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord." He said to Circuit. Traffic clears the skies as the robot takes its stand. Its vests comes off and transforms into a time portal. Six vehicles appeared from underground. "Time Fliers on-line." said Captain Logan.

The robot's arm extended as a time flier was facing the portal. The time portal activates, and the robot sends in the first flier, with the second one following a couple seconds later. The robot then sends the third, fourth, fifth and sixth fliers into the portal.

Through the portal, the time fliers were on their way to 2001. Back in 2001, a portal opens up on the Ferris wheel. "Wow! They're incredible!" said Jen.

"You use your Chrono morphers to dispatch the time jet." said Circuit.

"Right. Time Jet on-line." said Jen and the time jet comes for them. Once on the time jet, doors opened to the time fliers. "Let's go." Jen ordered and they all hop in.

"Time Force Megazord mode blue." said Wes once they were in the time fliers. They went in formation and formed the Megazord. "Whoa. What do we do now?" asked Wes.

"I'm downloading the data." said Jen. "Got it. Guys, we have to all control it together."

"Shouldn't be too hard." said Zoey.

"Gotcha." said Wes as they grabbed the sabers in front of them. The Time Jet suddenly transformed into a Time Force weapon, landing in the Megazord's hand.

"I don't believe it. It's not possible." said Jatara.

"You got nothing on us, Jatara." said Wes. The Megazord starts firing at Jatara and he takes the hit. Just then, the Megazord kicks him in the chest, to the point where Jatara knocks them back.

"Concentrate." said Jen.

"You're starting to sound like my violin teacher." Zoey said. The Megazord comes back down to the ground and fires at Jatara again until he fully gets hit. "Rangers, go to red mode." said Circuit.

"You got it, Circuit." said Wes. "All right, guys, lets break it down."

"I didn't know there was a red mode." said Zoey as the megazord breaks down into the time fliers and zoom around Jatara.

"Time Force Megazord Mode Red." said Wes. They flipped around and formed the mode red Megazord. "Deploy Saber!"

The Time Force Saber appears through the Megazord's chest and Jatara takes his shot at them. The rangers took a hit, but were safe as they came out of the smoke. "Hold on! He's getting ready to fire again." said Lucas as he watched Jatara.

"Shields up!" shouted Katie as Jatara fired again and they blocked his shots.

"Yeah."

"Wes, try using the saber." said Jen.

"I'm on it." said Wes and takes out his sword. "Time Force Megazord Saber. Engage."

The sides of his saber fell to the side, looking like a sword from ancient times. The megazord's saber followed suit, with the sides landing at 9 and 3. They went at Jatara, striking him against the abdomen. The sides of the saber go up as it counts down and Jatara goes back into his original state before being re-animated. "Yeah, we did it!" exclaimed Wes.

The megazord breaks down and the time fliers go back to the year 3000. Jen uses her badge and puts a container around Jatara. "Back where you belong." she tells him. "Power down."

"Power down." said the others.

"There's one down." Jen said to the others as she hands the mutant over to her sister. Wes and Zoey walk over to her. "Glad you capture this guy." Wes said.

"Yeah." said Zoey.

"You mean we captured him." said Katie. "We couldn't have done it without the two of you."

Katie then looks over at Jen, letting her know that she's right. Jen looks at both brother and sister just as they take off the morphers. "No." Jen tells them. "Keep them."

"Really?" asked Wes.

"Are you serious?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah. You both earned it." replied Jen. "Besides…we need you."

"Looks like we've got a red ranger and a first ever purple ranger." said an excited Katie as she runs up to Zoey and Wes.

"Oh! Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie!" said Wes as she hugs him first before she starts on Zoey.

"Oh! You're really strong! What's your secret?" asked Zoey, looking over at Sarah. "I'm gonna need her workout. For real."

"Maybe we have a chance after all." said Jen, smile for the first time since arriving in 2001. Katie, Zoey and Wes were laughing and smiling back at Jen.


	4. Ransik Lives

A/N: This is my first Time Force fanfic and I'm doing all the episodes. I get this question asked on my last two Power Ranger fanfics about my OC's education. I had to decide between adding another oc or not so I added another OC. I know what you guys are going to ask. "Why two OC's Watertribegirl?" Well, at first I was planning on having just one OC being related to Wes and getting the Chrono morpher.

But the question I asked myself was, how will she get it? So I came up with Jen having a sister too…who at some point will eventually become a Time Force Officer like Jen. Her DNA will already be on file by the time she's Jen's age. So to the reader who I know will be asking me the same question on this fanfic, right now the OC who is related to Wes…I haven't decided on if she will go to boarding school, private school, finishing school or a public charter school. As for the OC who is related to Jen, I think Circuit will teach her.

I also want to acknowledge the reader who wants me to post the next chapter right away. I literally can't post the next chapter right away. Why? It's because I don't like to be rushed through things and I don't like to be pressured into posting immediately. So, reader who wants me to post right away, if you want me to do the chapter right, I got to do it the right way and don't pressure me into posting it right away. As always, if you don't like the way I write Time Force, then you don't have to read it and this goes for all of my Power Ranger fanfics, both current and future ones. Happy Reading!

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OF POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE! I ONLY OWN THE OC!**

In Honor of Edward Laurence Albert who played Wes' father, Mr. Collins

Shoutouts:

Guest: No. I only did one white ranger and that was for Mystic Force. I will not be doing another white ranger fanfic. If you got a problem with that then, you don't have to read any of my power ranger fanfics in the future.

Thepinksky18: As my grandpa always told me when he was alive (he would ask me questions about stuff, so you're not the only one), 'its good to ask questions because you learn something new everyday'. So, you asked me about why Zoey gave Jen her blessing. Now, think about it on this together. Why do you think Zoey gave Jen her blessing? Do you think that Zoey is the ancestor of Jen and Sarah? You also asked me about Zoey's theories. One thing I can tell you is that she is not a conspiracy theorist. She just has theories about things sometimes.

* * *

Out on the beach, Jen, Sarah, Lucas and Katie were gathered around the fire while Trip was by the ocean, fishing for food. "What are we going to do?" asked Lucas. "We have no money; we have no food."

"Yeah, how are we going to survive?" asked Katie.

"Good question." said Sarah.

"Ha, Ha! I got one!" Trip exclaimed and reels in his catch. "I got one! I got one! Look!"

As it turns out, on the end of his fishing line was a boot. "We're doomed because I'm not eating that." Sarah said, looking at the old boot on the hook.

Suddenly a motorcycle approaches with Wes and Zoey. "Grab your stuff." said Wes once he and Zoey were off the bike. "Come on, I found a place for you to live. Ha ha ha."

They then grabbed their things and followed the Collins siblings. "It's probably someplace really cool." Trip said to Katie. "I mean, you should see the mansion they live in."

Soon enough they came to a stop. "Well, there it is, home sweet home." said Wes as they looked up at the clock tower. Once inside, they started climbing the stairs. "Our dad owns this building, but no one uses it anymore." Wes explains.

"Hey, isn't there an elevator?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, right. Just wait. It's worth the climb." said Wes. "You'll see."

"You'll thank us later for this, Katie." said Zoey as she helps Sarah with her things, and they continued up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, birds flew around. "Watch out for all this junk." said Wes as he and Zoey turn to face the others. "So, its great huh?"

The others dropped everything as they looked around. "I know it's not much, but it's something." said Zoey as they walked around her and Wes. "Plus, we didn't want to explain to our dad about Sarah and why she looks like me."

"What a dump." said Lucas.

"I wouldn't mind being up here for a while." said Sarah.

"It is pretty dirty." said Katie.

"We can't live here." said Trip.

"Look, you guys." Jen called out, causing them to go over to her. "From up here we can see everyone, but no one can see us."

"Awesome." said Sarah as she looks out into the city.

"Wow." said Trip.

"It's perfect." Jen said to Wes and Zoey.

"I guess we can make it work." said Katie, looking at what she can deal with.

"Let's turn this place into a home." said Jen, causing Wes and Zoey to smile.

Everyone started cleaning the place they now called home. Getting rid of the cobwebs, dusting, that sort. "Wow. This place is cool." said Circuit, once Trip placed him on a perch that he found.

"Will you quit that?" Trip asked Lucas who was sweeping above him.

"Sorry." He said.

Out in the woods, Nadira was watching something on tv as a Cyclobot were painting her toenails. _"Man, these bugs are eating me alive."_ said a cartoon character.

_"Ow! Ow!"_ said another.

_"Where did you hide the bug spray, Mr. Louisiana Sportsman?"_ asked the character.

_"It's over on the boat, city boy."_ He tells him.

_"Here, take some of mine with you."_

_"Nah, I'll find it."_

_"Good docking job, y'all. A couple of real pros."_

Frustrated that she had to weave back and forth to see the tv screen, Nadira glared at a Cyclobot. "Excuse me." She said to the Cyclobot, her nail extended. "Get out of my way."

Suddenly the door behind her opens and Ransik enters the room. "It's time to announce our arrival and tell this city who the real boss is now." said Ransik.

"Yes, but how, Master?" asked Frax.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch my show." Nadira said, shushing the robot.

"Nadira, you're starting to act like everyone in this time period." said Frax. "They all watch television."

"Exactly." said Ransik, laughing as he gets an idea and stands in front of the tv. "Which is why we will broadcast my arrival on television. Ha ha ha. Frax, get me some help."

Frax walks over to one of the vaults and takes out a container with a mutant inside, laughing. "Fearog, time to rejoin us for some dirty work." said Frax as he places the mutant in the reanimation machine. "Begin."

"Time to attack." said Fearog, laughing as he comes out of the machine and aims blue lasers at a couple of Cyclobots. "Anybody else?"

"Calm down. We're on the same side." said Frax

"My bad. I thought they were Time Force." said Fearog. "Sorry."

Jen ties a rope on the bell as Lucas, Trip and Sarah held onto the other end. "Okay, pull." she said as she runs over to them. All four of them pull on the rope, trying to lift the bell off the ground. "Step aside." said Katie and starts pulling on the rope. The bell is soon lifted off the ground.

"Super strength does come in handy." said Lucas.

"Yes, it does." said Sarah.

"I've been thinking, guys, if you want people to think you're from here, you have to dress the part." said Wes, bringing over a truck full of clothes.

"He actually means we've been thinking." said Zoey as she brings over a couple bags full of clothes in her hands and looks at Sarah. "I think Sarah is about the same size as me."

Katie walks behind a column and changes from her Time Force uniform into jeans, a yellow T-Shirt and a vest. Lucas walks down some stairs, wearing jeans, a blue T-shirt and a jacket. "Wow. You look cool." said Wes.

Trip wore a heavy jacket with a green shirt. "One last detail." said Wes and places a black hat on his head. "I don't know if the public is quite ready for a Zybrian yet."

"It looks good on you, Trip." said Zoey. Sarah came out wearing a purple skirt and matching shirt.

"I can't believe you and I are exactly the same size." said Sarah.

"Neither can I." said Zoey.

"Hi." said Jen as she appeared behind them, dressed in a pink long-sleeved shirt, black jacket and a pink plaid skirt.

"Love the outfit." said Zoey and Sarah.

"Wow. You look great." said Wes. Suddenly, Trip's stomach started grumbling and a Pidgeon that was on the rafters started cooing. Trip looks up and starts hallucinating that the Pidgeon was cooked.

"Mmm." said Trip.

"Come on, Wes, Zoey." said Jen as she and Sarah started to head out. "We'll bring back something to eat."

"Yeah, I know my dad's rich, but I don't want to go to him for money." said Wes as the four of them were walking down the stairs. "This is something I want to do on my own."

"I can sell my violin if that helps." said Zoey.

"You play the violin?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. I'll give it to you for free." she tells her when suddenly the door opens, and a man walks in.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Wes.

"Uh, this is Nick of Time Odd jobs, isn't it?" asked the man. "I want to hire you."

"You do?" asked Sarah and Zoey, looking at each other as the man wipes the dirt off the sign that was hanging on the door.

"Oh, look, this was an odd jobs shop." said Jen.

"Sorry, we're not…" Wes started to say.

"We'll do it, whatever it is as long as it pays." said Jen.

"Yeah. Odd jobs are our specialty…I guess." said Wes, glancing at Jen.

All four of them were now painting the walls of a business building. "Looks good, huh?" asked Wes, painting all over the place.

"Um, not really." said Jen. They were in paint clothes and Jen was holding a paint roller in her hand. "You need some more paint and a roller."

"This is relaxing." said Sarah as she and Zoey had rollers in their hands.

"I agree." said Zoey as both girls started getting paint on the rollers. "Even if I don't get to do it a whole lot."

Just as Wes was getting a roller, he knocks over a can of paint. "Oh, man." said Wes, causing the three girls to look at him. Jen smiles as Wes picks up the overturned can of pink paint.

"I guess I'm not used to manual labor, huh?" asked Wes.

"Neither am I, Wes." said Zoey. "But we'll get used to it."

"It's okay." said Jen and Sarah nodded. "Sarah and I will go out and get more paint."

Wes hands over the can to Jen as the two sisters left. "I like Jen and Sarah. They're nice." said Zoey.

"You and Sarah are getting along." said Wes as the brother and sister got back to painting the wall.

"Yeah, I think she and Circuit can help me pull up some of my grades in school." Zoey tells him.

Just before Wes could say anything to her, they heard something behind them. Both of them went over and peaked around the corner to see Cyclobots approaching them. Once the Cyclobots approached them, a Cyclobot looks down at them. "Never mind us." said Wes and Zoey.

"We're just average, ordinary painters." said Wes. "Yep, love to paint."

"Agreed." said Zoey. "We can paint all day."

The Cyclobots go past them until the same Cyclobot looks back at them, seeing their morphers on their wrists. Suddenly the Cyclobots attacked Wes and Zoey. Both Collins siblings held them off until they were captured. Nadira was laughing as she stood in front of them.

"How do you like my manicure?" she asked them, and her nails grew long.

"I can honestly say that pink is something that I would never wear on my nails." said Zoey, causing Nadira to look at her brother.

"Don't take it personally. She's more of a blue or purple nail kind of person." Wes added.

"And the weekend looks sunny and warm." said a weatherman but was cut off when a Cyclobot switches his broadcast.

"We interrupt this broadcast for some late breaking news." said Ransik as he sits in a broadcasting chair. "People of Silver Hills, listen and listen well."

All over the city, Ransik's message was broadcasting. "Your city, your lives, all that you know and love no longer belongs to you. It belongs to me." Ransik said to the city.

"Rangers, look at the TV." said Circuit as he opens his eyes. The others turned to the TV as Ransik's message came through. "Surrender or be defeated." said Ransik. "This is a sample of what is in store." True to his word, Fearog started shooting randomly.

"You have one hour to surrender." said Ransik, laughing as he goes off the air. Just then, the Cyclobots brought in Wes and Zoey.

"Ahh, we have a couple visitors." Ransik said, looking at them.

"Wes? Zoey?" Jen asked, looking at the undone work.

"Guys, where are you?" asked Sarah. Suddenly Jen's morpher beeped and Trip pops up.

"Ransik just broadcast a threat to the city." said Trip. "He'll destroy it in an hour unless they surrender."

"Broadcast? Can you trace the signal?" asked Jen.

"He's in the Simon Tower near downtown. Do you know where that is?"

"Do I know? I'm standing in it right now." Jen tells him.

"We're on our way." said Trip.

"Don't worry, Jen. I'll clean this up." said Sarah.

"Thanks." said Jen, then suddenly finds a couple of hats on the floor. She picks them up and discovers a set of tracks.

Wes and Zoey were tied up in a couple of chairs as Ransik walks up to them. "An hour from now, your entire dreadful city will be mine." said Ransik.

"How could you? Those are innocent people and they haven't done anything to you." said Wes.

"So, they haven't told you who I am, how I got here." Ransik articulated.

"No. They didn't tell us why you wear that thing on your head." said Zoey.

"Well, you have a little time left." said Ransik and turns both siblings around. "Let me tell you both all about those innocent people."

[Flashback]

"It took decades of research, but genetic perfection was finally achieved." said Ransik.

_In a laboratory, genetic scientists were hard at work. One of the scientists took out a tube from a container._

"Soon, every human would benefit from science's dazzling success." said Ransik.

_One of the scientists was typing away, looking at their work._

"In the year 3000, every baby born would have perfect DNA with all the perfect attributes their parents picked out for them, and the added bonus…no disease ever." said Ransik.

_Babies were in baskets and going down on conveyor belts and being picked up by their parents._

_"Oh, hi precious." said a mother of the baby she just picked up._

"Then one day, something went wrong." Ransik explained.

_A canister on the tray was knocked over and its green liquid content was spilled over the floor. It started oozing through the crate in the floor._

"But science is a mysterious thing. Every organism has a deep instinctual impulse…the impulse to survive, and as the world above dreamed of perfect DNA, their nightmare, a mutant, was born." said Ransik.

_A hand came out of the green ooze as it was mixed with other chemicals in the sewer. It screamed in agony as the hand trembles in pain._

_It was dark and raining outside, Ransik was digging through garbage, looking for food to eat. A woman carrying a green umbrella was walking towards him and she suddenly screams, running away as he walks to her._

"Unfortunately, the future isn't very accepting of imperfection. I was shunned by everyone who saw me…an outcast."

_Ransik punches into the wet ground, screaming over and over again into the night air, "No! No!"_

"I gathered every other wretched creature and formed an army of criminals that terrorized the city." said Ransik.

[Flashback ends]

"With that kind of power, I would have dominated the year 3000 if it weren't for your Time Force police." Ransik said in Wes and Zoey's faces.

"So, you came here to get your revenge before Time Force even existed, but you didn't count on being followed." said Wes as Zoey scrunches her face.

In the hallway, Cyclobots were patrolling as Jen and Sarah come out of a closet, still wearing their paint gear. Both girls silently walked down when they were pulled into a supply closet. "There are Cyclobots everywhere." said Katie.

"Then we must be close. Let's go." said Jen, then looks down at her sister. "Think you can create a distraction for those Cyclobots?"

"You bet." said Sarah.

"Look, it wasn't right for people to turn away from you, but revenge is never the answer." said Wes.

"Believe me, revenge will always get you into more trouble." said Zoey.

"Destroy them!" Ransik ordered and Fearog appeared behind them. Wes and Zoey fell to the floor in their chairs soon as Ransik disappears.

"Gotcha!" said Fearog and just before he could do any damage, he was hit.

"Wes, Zoey, are you all right?" asked Jen.

"Thanks, guys." said Wes as he and Zoey were pulled up.

"Katie?"

"Glady."

"I'm glad to see you guys." said Zoey as Katie took off her bindings. As Fearog was getting up, Trip was going for him when Wes stops him in his tracks.

"Unh-unh, this one's mine and Zoey's." said Wes.

"Time for Time Force." said the siblings and went straight for the mutant.

"Can't let him get away." said Wes as he and Zoey run after him. "Fearog, your bullying days are over. Let's do it. Time blasters."

"And fire." said Katie once the time blasters were in their hands, knocking Fearog down.

"Oh, is that all you've got?" Fearog asked,

"I don't believe it." said Wes.

"It didn't even phase him." said Zoey.

"I'm taking this battle up a level, rangers." he said and takes off the patch, causing his DNA to grow.

"Whoa. He's bigger than the last guy." said Katie.

"Circuit, we need help." said Wes.

"You've got it. Time Flyers on-line." said Circuit.

Back in 3000, the huge robot walks up as traffic clears the skies and taking its stand. Six flyers appeared as the time portal activates. The robot hits each flyer into the portal to the rangers and the Megazord formed.

"Now it's our turn." said Trip as Fearog attacks the Megazord.

"Time Blast!" shouted Katie.

"Megazord, mode red."

The Megazord dissembles and went into mode red. "Deploy Saber." said Wes and the Chrono Saber appears.

Fearog starts attacking the Megazord and was losing the battle. "Time Force Megazord Saber full power!" shouted Wes. "Activate now!"

The megazord's saber sides landed at 9 and 3. "See ya." Wes said.

"You're time's up." Katie said to Fearog as the sides of the saber go up, counting down.

"You will never defeat me!" shouted Fearog as he hits the ground, going back to being frozen and the Time Flyers return back to the future.

"A job well done." said the man as he hands Jen the money. "I'm going to recommend your shop to all my friends. Good day."

"Thank you. Come again." said Jen as he left.

"Somebody ordered a pizza?" asked the delivery guy.

"Yeah." said Trip as he, Lucas, Sarah, Zoey and Katie walk up to him and grabbed the pizza.

Wes turns to Jen and said, "Jen, Ransik told me and Zoey his story of how he rose from an accident in a DNA lab, and in a way, I almost feel sorry for him."

"Look, don't let him fool you." Jen tells him. "People did try and help him, but he turned them away. He wants power and he'll do anything to get it, and we've got to stop him. He's evil through and through."

"Okay." he said as the others came back.

"Here it is." said Katie as she places the pizza on the counter. "All right, to Nick of Time Odd Jobs. Looks like we're open for business."

"Cheers!" said everyone

"No!" shouted Ransik. "No! No! No!"


	5. A Blue Streak

A/N: This is my first Time Force fanfic and I'm doing all the episodes. To all my readers, if you don't like the way I write Time Force, then you don't have to read it and this goes for all of my Power Ranger fanfics, both current and future ones. I'm not gonna force you to read them. I know that you guys are going to be confused while reading this story because there's two OC's. Here's what you need to know, you know how Alex is kinda like the incarnation of Wes (or rather his descendent to put in better terms)? Well, that's what I did with my first OC, Zoey. Since she is Wes' sister, her incarnation (or her descendent, whichever term you readers preferred) is Sarah, Jen's sister, my other OC.

A word of warning, to those of you who like to announce the next chapter (i.e episode) title of the fanfic, don't ever do that. Its extremely annoying to me and I don't like it. If you continue to do it again for all of my Power Rangers fanfics, you will be blocked until I have posted more than enough Power Rangers stories in order for me to trust you again. You know who you are because its not a joke and I'm not playing around. As always, no negativity and Happy Reading!

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OF POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE! I ONLY OWN THE OCS!**

In Honor of Edward Laurence Albert who played Wes' father, Mr. Collins

Shoutouts:

D.J. Scales-Thanks

Guest-You can't rush a chapter. Unless you want me to write every single day without taking breaks, sleeping, eating and such, you will get the chapters when I post them and not when I'm being rushed.

* * *

Outside of the clocktower, Jen and Katie were sweeping away the leaves. "I think this place is going to work out." said Jen.

"Yeah." said Katie.

A car pulls up with Wes at the wheel and Zoey beside him. "Hey, hey!" Wes called out.

"Wow." said Trip as get steps down the ladder.

"Now, this…this is looking great!" said Wes.

"Thanks!" said Katie.

"It looks good." said Zoey.

"Think so?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I do."

"Any signs of Ransik?" Wes asked Jen.

"No. Everything's quiet." said Jen. Lucas then walks over to Wes' car.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Wes asked him from the passenger side. "It's the latest model. How'd you like to take her for a spin?"

"Really?" asked Lucas.

"Sure." said Wes as he gets into the car. He then takes the keys out of his pocket. "So, this…this is called a key."

"Oh, okay."

"Take it."

"Oh. A key."

"You put the key in here, and turn it like this."

Wes showed him how to start the car. "Whoa! This is cool!" said Lucas as the others start laughing.

"And that pedal there, that's the accelerator. It makes you go forward, and the other is the brake. It makes you stop."

"Go, stop, go, stop." said Lucas. "I think I've got it."

"See? You've got nothing to be afraid of." said Wes.

"Hey, Wes doesn't know that Lucas is a championship racecar driver, doesn't he?" asked Trip.

"No, but I bet he's about to find out." said Katie.

"Oh no." Zoey said, with a fearful look on her face.

"Now just ease it into gear. We're going to pull up…" Wes started saying when Lucas had put on his racing gloves. "What are those for?"

"Racecar driving." Lucas simply said.

"What?" Wes asked in shock and Lucas takes off with him. Zoey looks down at the tire tracks left by Wes' car before looking over at the others.

"In this timeline, unless you're at Daytona Beach and racing for Nascar, Lucas is going to get himself in trouble." she tells them. "Or better yet, he's going to end up landing my brother in the hospital with a concussion and possibly broken bones."

In the city, Lucas sped down the street with Wes hanging on for dear life. "Look out!" shouted Wes and Lucas dodges the yellow trash can. "Lucas, stop!"

But Wes' warning came too late. Lucas drove past a land rover and ran a red light. They sped past a cop car which then turned on its lights. "Oh…man." said Wes as he sees the cop car behind them. "Great. Now you've done it."

Lucas pulls over and a police officer steps out of his vehicle. "Driver's license, please." said the officer. Lucas then takes out his license and hands it to the officer.

"My name is Lucas Kendall. I am a certified racecar driver." said the card. The officer chuckles as he throws it back at Lucas. "Very funny." he said. "Let's see, now…speeding, reckless driving, illegal lane change and driving without a driver's license…"

"Hey, just be glad he didn't see you run that red light." Wes said to Lucas but apparently the officer heard him.

"And running a red light." added the officer as he finished writing the ticket and hands it to Lucas. "Need to get yourself a driver's license, young man."

Back in the forest, Ransik needed a plan. "We need a way to get power over the humans." he said as he walks over to the others.

"Master, these humans are very fragile creatures." said Frax. "We know that they rely on food and water. We could starve them. Eventually they will have to bow down to your powers."

"That's a great idea!" said Gluto.

"Food!" shrieked Nadira. "What a ridiculous idea."

"That's what I was saying…bad idea." said Gluto.

"There's only one way to have true power in this century…cash." Nadira said to her father as she flaunts what she has in her hand. Ransik takes the money out of her hand and laughs.

"Ah, you're as smart as you are sweet." he said to her, then looks over at Frax. "Find me a mutant to help my little girl get me all the cash that I need."

"I know just who can help me…" said Nadira as she takes a mutant off the shelf. "Mantamobile, the master car thief."

Frax grunts in frustration as she goes over to the reanimator, laughing. "Boo-yah! Back and revving for action." said Mantamobile as Nadira gives him a kiss and laughs in excitement.

At the clock tower, Wes was giving Lucas a lesson. "Yield." said Lucas.

"Good." said Wes as he points to another sign on the board.

"Railroad crossing."

"Good. Easy one." he said and points to another sign.

"Oh, stop." said Lucas, then looks at the sign that Wes was pointing to.

"Did this one before." said Wes. Lucas sighs in frustration as he gets up. "This is lame!" he said. "I'm a world-champion racecar driver."

"In a thousand years, but until then, no license, no driving." said Wes.

In another part of the city, Nadira and her goons appeared. "Hmm." said Nadira.

"These two will work perfectly." said Mantamobile looking at the vehicles in front of them. He attaches to the car, changing everything of the car. "Ready to roll!" He bellowed as Nadira laughs.

Mantamobile changes the other car as well. "My own wheels!" Nadira said happily as she walks up to the car, hopping in. "Now we're going in style. Come on, let's hit the open road! WHOO-HOO!"

While at the Silver Hills DMV, Wes and Lucas were waiting in line. "You ready?" asked Wes.

"Yeah, I think so." said Lucas and Wes looks through the book. "Uh, the speed limit on the highway is 65, um, 25 in a residential, and in a railroad crossing, its 15 miles per hour."

"You got it nailed." said Wes. Lucas goes to the driver's side of the car as the instructor buckles up. "Good luck." he tells him.

"My name is Mr. Picketts, and my motto is, 'A careful driver is a happy driver.' Now, shall we begin?" Mr. Picketts asked. Lucas nodded and the instructor goes through his list.

"Safety belt latched, mirror adjusted, parking brake released." said Mr. Picketts, checking things off his clipboard. "Let's go. Easy now."

Just as Lucas was about to put the car in gear, Mr. Picketts then said, "Hold on! Hold on! Where's the fire? Remember, safety first. 'A careful driver is a happy driver'. Try again."

Out on the road, an armored car was heading to Silver Hills when suddenly Nadira and her gang drove up. The driver and his co-worker looked at each other as she went past. "Cashola!" she exclaimed as she looked at the armored car and suddenly stops the car.

"After that bank on wheels! Yahoo!" Nadira shouted and they turned around to chase after it.

"Step on it." the man said to the driver, who then put the pedal to the medal. Nadira scoffs as they were getting away. "Allow me." said Mantamobile who then hops onto the bank car. He then starts disrupting the car, causing it to stop.

"Wow!" said Nadira from her side of the car. "Get me that cash!"

Lucas was still taking his driving test and so far, it was going great. "Not bad. Not bad at all." said Mr. Picketts. Suddenly Nadira and her crew sped right past Lucas.

"You young kids usually like to speed around, but not you." said Mr. Picketts. "You passed with flying colors. Let's head on back."

"Hang on!" said Lucas and takes off after Nadira.

"Young man, stop this car immediately!" yelled Mr. Picketts. Nadira looks behind her and sees Lucas hot on her tail.

"Ooh, you won't spoil my fun." she said, then turns to her driver. "Let's go."

"Oh, please, be a happy driver!" said Mr. Picketts but Lucas wasn't listening. He was too focused on getting Nadira.

"Stop the car!" screamed Mr. Picketts.

"Let me give them some detail work!" said Mantamobile as his car stops. He then gives Lucas something to be distracted by as Mr. Picketts screams. Going through the explosion, Lucas gets out of the car and loses sight of them. Lucas turns back to the car and sees Mr. Picketts whimpering, causing him to shake his head.

"We've got trouble!" said Wes as he and Lucas runs in.

"What?" asked Jen.

"Nadira's got wheels…" Wes started saying.

"Fast wheels. With fire power." Lucas added.

"Yeah. She'll be impossible to catch now." said Wes.

"Maybe not." said Trip, smiling and runs up to get a yellow container. "I've got it!"

Trip opens the container and reveals 6 vehicles inside. "Okay. Step back and watch this." he said, pressing a button on his chrono morpher and lifts the vehicles out of the container.

"These are the vector cycles." said Trip.

"Check 'em out." said Lucas.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" said Jen.

"So what do you think?" asked Trip.

"This is so cool." said Wes.

"I don't get my license for another four years, and my permit in three. But it looks like I'm getting an early start." said Zoey.

"Really?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. Technically speaking, I would need my learners permit and have an adult in the car." said Zoey as she watches Wes get on the bike. "But since we're the same age, I'm guessing that my suit will help me to drive."

"Oh, yes." he said.

"Yeah."

"Incredible."

"Look out, Nadira, we're going to be hot on your tail." said Katie.

People were shouting as they ran out of the bank. Nadira laughs as she walks out with slips of money flying behind her. "Buh-bye." she said as she drops off the money in the trunk of her car, laughing. "Pleasure doing business with you."

She then takes off with her goons and far away from the crime scene. "Wow! What am I going to buy first?" asked Nadira. Suddenly shots were fired, causing Nadira and her goons to spin out in their tracks. She looks up and sees the rangers speeding towards her.

"Rangers?" she asked.

"Time to give back the money you stole, Nadira." said Wes.

"Ha. Fat chance." she said, sitting back down.

"Let's have some fun!" shouted Mantamobile as the rangers sped towards him. "Faster boys!"

"Alright, guys, activate lasers." said Jen.

"Right."

"You got it." said Trip as he and Katie got ahead of her. "Fire!"

"Fire!" said Katie. Green and yellow lasers shot out of their vehicles and right at the car.

"We're taking you in!" shouted Jen as she drove past Katie and Trip. She was on a collision course with Mantamobile. She then drove up and over the car, firing at him.

"Oh, my." he said, looking up but soon enough, crashed into the side of the road.

"Ha Ha ha. I'll get them." said Lucas, catching up to Nadira. He jumps over to the car and starts fighting Nadira. A Cyclobot is knocked out of a car, crashing into a pile of empty boxes. Suddenly Lucas was thrown out of the moving vehicle.

"You wont get away!" he shouted after her.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Wes as he and Zoey drove past.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Lucas. Wes and Zoey rev up as they were on Nadira's trail.

"Race you, Wes." said Zoey.

"You're on." he said. Nadira turns around and sees that there were two remaining rangers still chasing her. Both brother and sister drove in front of her before stopping, taking out their weapons.

Nadira screams as they both fired at her and then the others joined them. "Its over Nadira." said Lucas as he gets of the cycle.

"Not quite." she said, turning to Mantamobile. "Take them out."

"My pleasure!" he exclaims.

"Come on!" shouted Wes and all six rangers goes after him.

"I'd like to share this moment with a few of my friends." said Mantamobile, dropping a few nuts and bolts so Cyclobots appeared.

"Chrono Saber Red!" shouted Wes and his chrono saber appeared.

"Chrono Saber Blue!" shouted Lucas.

"Chrono Saber Purple!" shouted Zoey.

"V-5!" shouted Jen.

"V-4!" shouted Katie.

"V-3!" shouted Trip.

"Hyah!" shouted the Rangers. The Cyclobots made the first move and ran towards the rangers.

"Hyah! Full power!" shouted Wes and Zoey, charging up their chrono sabers and firing.

"My turn." said Katie, charging up her V-4 weapon and fires at the Cyclobots.

"Hyah! Charging up! Hyah!" shouted Lucas, charging up his chrono saber.

"Lets double-team them!" Jen said to Trip. "Fire!"

Both Trip and Jen fired their weapons, destroying the Cyclobots. Tentacles were thrown and wrapped around Wes. "Wes!" Zoey cried out as Mantamobile throws her brother before giving him a shock. Lucas jumps in and cuts the tentacles.

"Give up! You're outnumbered!" shouted Lucas as Zoey runs to her brother.

"I'll take the three of you on." said Mantamobile, then runs towards the three of them.

"Tag team time." said Wes.

"Lets go." said Zoey.

"You got it." said Lucas. All three headed straight for Mantamobile at full speed, with the boys attacking above while Zoey attacked from below. "Time Strike!" shouted Wes with his chrono sabers in hand and attacks Mantamobile. "Good job."

"Not so fast!" bellowed Mantamobile, getting up from the ground.

"I don't believe it." said Lucas.

"Rangers, combine your weapons to form the vortex blaster." suggested Circuit. "I'm sending you the information right now."

"Downloading now." said Wes and the information was downloaded into his helmet. "Got it. VORTEX BLASTER!"

Out of the chrono morphers, came large weapons. "Ready, Lucas?" asked Wes.

"Lets do it!" he replied. All six weapons combined together, creating the Vortex Blaster.

"Locked on target." said Wes. "Alright, fire!"

A couple shots were taken and aimed at Mantamobile. "You guys are asking for big trouble." said Mantamobile and he exposed his DNA. Laughing evilly, Mantamobile grew bigger.

"Jen, call Circuit." said Wes.

"Circuit, we need back up!" Jen said into her morpher.

"You got it! Time Flyers online!" said Circuit.

"Launch Algorithm 07459 initiated." said a women's voice as the Time Flyers went online. "Launch in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. 1 and 2, launch. 3 and 4, launch. 5 and 6, launch."

All six Time Flyers were launched and headed to 2001. "Time Jet Online!" said Wes and the time jet come towards them. Once on the time jet, they headed towards the flyers.

"Time Jet Blast!" A laser was shot several times from the megazord, giving Mantamobile some pain. He then sent out his tentacles at the megazord. "Time to admit defeat!" said Mantamobile.

"His grip's too strong. Got any ideas, Katie?" asked Lucas.

"We need more power." said Katie.

"We've got to try mode red." said Jen and they disassembled.

"Megazord Mode Red!" said Wes and the Time Flyers went into red mode. "Deploy Saber."

The Megazord Saber appears through the chest. "Time to send you back to the factory." said Wes as he pulls out his sword. "Ha! Full Power!"

The sides of the Saber fell and the green clock appeared. Mantamobile runs towards them as Wes makes the final strike. "Your time's up." said Lucas and the saber's sides went up.

Mantamobile was defeated and he went back to his original state. "Wow. I don't understand." said Katie as they were on the ground. "Why do they have to go back every time?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have the technology for them to refuel here." said Trip. "Not yet, anyway."

"At least not for a thousand more years." said Wes. "Well, lets get him out of here."

"Yeah. That was great work, everyone." said Jen, then goes over to Mantamobile. "As for you, you're under arrest."

At the DMV, Mr. Picketts was bandaged up. "And remember, 'A careful driver is a happy driver'." he said, laughing weakly as he hands the results to a girl in the driver's seat and she drives off. "All right, who's next?"

He then looks over to the next person in line and sees Lucas in the driver seat. "Hey, I'm here to take the test again." said Lucas with a smile. "Hop in!"

"Aah!" screamed Mr. Picketts and starts running away.

"Mr. Picketts, wait!" Lucas called after him.


	6. A Parting of the Ways

A/N: This is my first Time Force fanfic and I'm doing all the episodes. To all my readers, if you don't like the way I write Time Force, then you don't have to read it and this goes for all of my Power Ranger fanfics, both current and future ones. I'm not gonna force you to read them. I know that you guys are going to be confused while reading this story because there's two OC's. Here's what you need to know, you know how Alex is kinda like the incarnation of Wes (or rather his descendent to put in better terms)? Well, that's what I did with my first OC, Zoey. Since she is Wes' sister, her incarnation (or her descendent, whichever term you readers preferred) is Sarah, Jen's sister, my other OC.

A word of warning, to those of you who like to announce the next chapter (i.e episode) title of the fanfic, don't ever do that. Its extremely annoying to me and I don't like it. If you continue to do it again for all of my Power Rangers fanfics, you will be blocked until I have posted more than enough Power Rangers stories in order for me to trust you again. You know who you are because its not a joke and I'm not playing around. As always, no negativity and Happy Reading!

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OF POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE! I ONLY OWN THE OCS!**

In Honor of Edward Laurence Albert who played Wes' father, Mr. Collins

Shoutouts:

CT311998: I haven't decided yet on if I should bring Jade in for the team up or not

Guest: You do understand that I also need to focus on my other fanfics as well, right? Cause I already took down one fanfic, I don't plan on taking down all my PR fanfics anytime soon.

* * *

"Time Force!" shouted Wes as he kicks a mutant in the chest before throwing punches. The mutant reveals its DNA and begins to grow.

"Circuit, we need help!" said Wes.

"You got it. Time Flyers online." said Circuit and the Time Flyers arrived. The mutant took its shot and fired at the rangers.

"Jet Mode now!" shouted Wes. They created a funnel, causing the wind to knock the mutant off its feet and the Time Flyers formed the Megazord. Punching the mutant, the mutant was thrown back, crashed into a building before landing on the ground.

"Full power! Ya!"

The mutant runs towards them. "Your time's up." said Wes as the sides of the saber fall into place and the mutant goes back into its cryogenic state.

Sitting at the window of the clock tower, Wes looks out into the city as Jen walks up to him. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking." said Wes. "You know, it's funny how, when you least expect it, your life can suddenly take such amazing turns."

"You mean, like becoming a ranger?" asked Jen.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad life's so funny." Jen tells him. "You're a great red ranger."

"Really?" asked Wes as he gets out of the window. "_You_ think I'm great?"

"Who thinks you're great?" asked Zoey as she drops her backpack on the table with a 'thump'.

"Jen thinks I am." he tells his sister.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Zoey.

"Well, yeah." said Jen. "You're pretty good."

"Whoa, you just said 'great', not just pretty good." said Wes.

"Well, I meant above average." said Jen. "Barely."

"Oh, this is better than the day I had." said Zoey.

"Barely?" asked Wes as Jen walks off. "Wait a sec."

Out in the city, kids were playing baseball in the park. "Now, of course you will be taking my place at biolab…" Mr. Collins said to Wes as they walked to the limo.

"Yes, sir." said Wes.

"And you need to be ready, and Harvard's an excellent university." said Mr. Collins.

"Yes, sir." Wes said again.

"But, son, listen to me. There's no substitute for experience." his father tells him and a boy with a baseball bat hits the ball. "Listen…" said Mr. Collins but was interrupted when the ball hits the front of the car.

"Nice hit." said Philips, impressed by the hit.

"This is why I would rather play sports than play violin and ballet." said Zoey, standing next to him. The boy runs up to Wes and his dad, who was now holding the ball.

"Sorry, mister." said the boy.

"Do you know what I think?" Mr. Collins asked the young boy. "I think I'm going to keep this. Let this be a lesson to you."

The boy looked distraught when he didn't hand over the ball. "Go on. Get out of here." said Mr. Collins. "Go on."

The other kids groaned when the boy couldn't get the ball back. "Dad, he's just a kid." said Wes.

"He's just a kid who learned a lesson." said Mr. Collins then tossed the ball to Wes. "I'll see you at dinner. Throw this in the trash."

Soon as the limo drove off, Wes called out to the group, "Hey kid!" They turned around and Wes motioned for the young boy. He tossed the ball back to him. "Hit a homer." said Wes.

"Thanks." said the boy and his friends cheered.

At the Time ship prison, Ransik was getting a massage. "Harder." Ransik ordered two Cyclobots as they pounded into his back. "Harder!"

The two Cyclobots looked at each other and pounded harder into his back, causing the chair to rock side to side. "No, soft…softer! Softer." said Ransik, then gets up when they didn't hear him, pushing a Cyclobot. "Stupid rust bucket. All of you robots are useless."

The Cyclobot that Ransik pushed to the ground lost its head and started to freak out a bit when it couldn't find it. "Oh, daddy!" said Nadira as she walks into the room. "I have a plan."

She then walks over to one of the vaults, looking for a mutant. "We'll kidnap someone really important, then ransom them for cash." said Nadira and grabs the mutant in front of her.

Laughing, she sets the mutant in the reanimation chamber. "Reactivation complete." said Frax and the door opens, letting the mutant walk out. Ransik looks down at his daughter, giving her a look as she groaned at the sight.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted a voice and out of the reanimation chamber, came a floating head. "Sorry, I couldn't see where I was going with all that smoke. Nadira, I am at your service."

"This is Tentaclaw." Nadira said, introducing him to her father. "Remember, daddy? He kidnapped the mayor back in the year 3000."

"Oh, yes." said Ransik, laughing. "Oh, he is good."

On an old highway, a school bus was carrying kids to a baseball game. The bus driver looked back for a moment before looking back onto the road. Tentaclaw appeared as the bus drove past him, and he disappeared his body. His head went towards the bus and he opened the door.

"Huh?" said the driver, fear entered his body.

"You are all being kidnapped and held for ransom." said Tentaclaw, causing the kids to scream.

At the clock tower, Circuit picks up a distress signal. "Emergency!" he shouted. "Mutants on the old highway."

"Let's move!" said Jen.

"And if you think you can get away from me because I'm so little…think again." said Tentaclaw and his body appears. "Move it!"

Tentaclaw then removed the bus driver from his seat. "There! Now you can sit back and enjoy the ride." Tentaclaw said to the driver. On their vector cycles, the rangers went after the bus.

"Look!" said a boy on the bus as he and the others looked out the windows.

"Lets go!" said Lucas as he speeds up.

"Huh? Power Rangers?" asked Tentaclaw as he saw them.

"Hang on, kids. We'll get you out of there." said Lucas as he pulled up to the side of the bus. "Don't worry."

"Hang on yourself, blue ranger!" said Tentaclaw, laughing as he lifts Lucas up with one of his tentacles.

"Whoa!" shouted Lucas as he was up in the air. Another tentacle hits Jen and Tentaclaw finally lets Lucas down. Both Jen and Lucas were laying in the road. "We'll take care of them." said Wes as he, Katie, Trip and Zoey drive up to the bus.

"Bombs away!" said Tentaclaw as he opened the back-bus door and threw out one of his bombs. "Boom!"

"Watch out!" shouted Wes as the bomb went off. The four rangers were thrown off their cycles and onto the ground as Tentaclaw laughed.

"Read this, rangers!" shouted Tentaclaw as he threw a piece of paper into the air. The young boy from the park opened a window and watched as Wes and the others stood up from the ground.

"Look, a note." said Wes as he staggered towards it. "'If you ever want to see these kids again, bring $10 million dollars to the fountain at noon'."

"$10 million dollars?" asked a shocked Jen.

"By noon? That's impossible." said Katie. Wes crumples up the note and throws it to the ground.

"Where you are going, Wes?" asked Trip.

"You guys try to find those kids." said Wes, getting back on his vector cycle. "I'm going to get that money."

The others looked down at Zoey. "I know who he's asking." she tells them. "But he wont give it up so easily."

At the Collins household, Mr. Collins was in a meeting. "As per the contract, I will have control of both your companies." said Mr. Collins as he read the paperwork. "Please, sit down."

"Dad." said Wes, standing at the doorway of the study. "Excuse me. I need to talk to you."

"Ha. I'm sure it can wait." said Mr. Collins.

"No!" said Wes, his voice slightly raised, causing Mr. Collins to look up. "I mean, it cant."

"Excuse me." said Mr. Collins as he stands up from his desk. "I hope you know I'm right in a middle of a major business deal."

"Dad, the kids in the park have been kidnapped." Wes tells him. "The ransom is $10 million dollars."

"$10 million…." said Mr. Collins in shock. "Well, you don't expect _me_ to hand it over, do you? No, no, this is a problem for the police, not me."

"What if it was Zoey who was kidnapped?" asked Wes.

"I would do anything if it were Zoey, but its not." Mr. Collins said.

"There's no time. Dad, you're their only hope. Please." begged Wes.

"No." said Mr. Collins. "The police, not me. I've got to get back. $10 million is a lot of money….but with your companies are worth it."

Mr. Collins signed the deal and passes the people a check. Wes walks away as Philips walks up the stairs. "Do you need anything, Master Wes?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do need something, but it doesn't look like my dad's going to give it to me." said Wes. "You know, Philips, I-I always thought I'd follow in his footsteps, but now I don't know. It's like I wonder if…"

"If you want to make your own footsteps?" asked Philips.

"Exactly." said Wes.

"Only you can decide that. Zoey can as well." said Philips. "Follow your heart. You'll do what's right."

Somewhere off the highway, the kids were sobbing. "I cant stand this noise." said Tentaclaw. "AAH!"

"I told you to kidnap important people, but no!" growled Nadira as she marched over to Tentaclaw and pushed him. "You had to get me a busload of noisy brats!"

"Can I eat one of them, please?" asked Gluto.

"No! Not until I get my $10 million dollars, which ought to be soon." Nadira tells him. "Let's go!"

"I'll watch the little brats." said Tentaclaw and the little boy behind him was holding a baseball bat while the others were sobbing.

Jen and Lucas were pulling up as Trip, Katie and Zoey joined them. "Any sign of them?" asked Jen.

"No, nothing." said Trip.

"Those kids could be anywhere." growled Jen. "We've got to keep looking."

"You're right. Lets go." said Trip and they take off in different directions. Back at the Collins household, Wes was sitting in a chair thinking and knew what he had to do. He then catches up to the people that his father had a meeting with and knocked on the window.

"I'm sorry, but the check my father gave you, its for the wrong account." said Wes and the man gets the check out of his jacket. "Don't worry. I'll take care of the problem."

Jen and Zoey were down an alley. "Hey, that looks like their bus." said Jen as they get a closer look. "Hey guys, I think Zoey and I found something."

"Well, this is the place." said Wes as he pulls up to the drop off and grabs the case. "Nadira! Where are you?"

"What a good little soldier." said Nadira as she appeared behind him. "I like it when people do what they're told. Now, give me the money."

"I kept my part of the deal." said Wes and throws the case towards her.

"Open it." Nadira ordered two Cyclobots. They walked over, picked up the case and showed her the proof. "Look at all that cash." said Gluto as Nadira gasped.

"Now give me the kids!" Wes tells her.

"Oh, those annoying urchins." said Nadira. "Tentaclaw?"

"Yes Nadira?"

"Destroy the kids!"

"No!" shouted Wes.

"It'll be my pleasure." said Tentaclaw laughing as the kids backed away from him. "Baseball season's over, brats!"

"Hyah!" shouted Jen and Zoey as they both appeared.

"Pink Ranger! Purple Ranger!" exclaimed the boy and the others arrived.

"No one's going to touch those kids. Hyah!" said Jen.

"Thank you. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." said Nadira, once the Cyclobots handed her the case.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. I love money." said Gluto.

"No." Wes cried out as the Cyclobots held him back from going after Nadira. He then breaks free and gets on his Vector Cycle. "Chrono Saber." said Wes and his saber appeared.

Nadira gasped as Wes drives towards her. "Think fast!" said Wes as he swings his saber and grabs the case. "I'll take that. Ha Ha Ha."

"Aah!" screamed Nadira. "My money! Aah!"

The others were fighting Tentaclaw and Cyclobots when the young boy had an idea. He stood up and used his bat to get their way of the containment they were in. Soon as the bat made contact, it bounced the bat and cause the boy to fall back to the ground. "No!" shouted the kids as they watched the fight. Tentaclaw laughs as two Cyclobots grabbed a hold of Jen before walking over to the kids.

Suddenly, Wes arrives. "Red Ranger!" said the boy.

Wes jumps up and knocks the containment field around the kids and bus driver. "Is everybody okay?" asked Wes.

"Uh-huh." said the boy as Wes frees the bus driver.

"Thanks."

"Quickly…everyone, follow the driver." Wes said to the kids. "He'll take you to safety. Hey kid."

The young boy stops and turns to face Wes. "Hit a homer." he said and tosses the ball to the boy.

"Thank you. I promise." said the boy once he caught the ball. "Go, Rangers!"

"I wont go down easily!" said Tentaclaw.

"We'll see about that." said Wes, showing his badge and Tentaclaw fires at them. "Where did that come from? Scan mode."

Before a complete scan was done, two long tentacles appeared and fired lasers again, causing them to be knocked back. "Chrono Saber!" shouted Wes and fired back, cutting off the two tentacles.

"Oh, no!" shrieked Tentaclaw.

"That takes care of those pesky tentacles." said Wes and was about to attack when Tentaclaw came apart from his body. "Huh?"

"I'll get it." said Jen as they all gathered around Wes and knocks Tentaclaw out of the air. "Time to use the Vortex Blaster."

"Energizing…" said Wes. "Fire!"

The Vortex Blaster takes a shot and Tentaclaw was back to his inanimate self when suddenly his body took off the patch. "I can beat you without using my head." said Tentaclaw as he becomes big.

"Circuit, we need help." said Wes.

"Time Force Megazord." said Circuit.

"Mode Blue." said Wes once they were in the Time Flyers.

"Whoa. Tentaclaw's really tough." said Jen as Tentaclaw takes a shot at the Megazord. "Even without his head."

"Maybe, but not tough enough." said Wes. The Time Force Megazord knocks Tentaclaw back. "Time-Jet, online."

The Time Jet charged up its power and aimed at Tentaclaw. "Fire!" shouted Wes.

Sneaking back into the house, Wes had the case in his hand and Zoey followed him. "I can't believe you did that." whispered Zoey.

"I know, but I had to." said Wes.

"I'm not mad. I would have done the same thing." she tells him as they both walked into their father's study.

"Wesley, how dare you take that money after I specifically told you…" Mr. Collins said as he rounded on his eldest.

"There was no choice. The kids…" Wes started to say.

"I don't want to hear it." said Mr. Collins and opens the case. "There better not be a single penny missing. After all I've done for you and your sister…"

"Mr. Collins, several reporters are here to see you sir." said a woman on the buzzer.

"Reporters." said Mr. Collins as he looked at his son and daughter. "Don't knows what this is all about."

Philips opens the door to let the reporters in. "Mr. Collins, is it true that you provided the ransom money to free the kidnapped children?" asked a reporter.

"I…" said Mr. Collins as he looks to his children. "Y-Yes, the money was mine, uh…but really, all that matters now is that the children are safe and sound."

"Oh, that's great." said the reporters.

"And that's not all." said Wes. "Even though my father got his money back, he's decided to donate all $10 million of it to the children's home. Isnt that right, dad?"

"You know how much this would mean to them." said Zoey.

"Whoo!"

"Anything for the little tykes." said Mr. Collins through a forced smile.

"Keep your business and all your plans." said Wes. "Zoey and I are going to make our own futures now."

Mr. Collins looked at his children, not knowing what to say next as they went through the crowd of reporters. "Mr. Collins, one more question. Any comments? Any statements to the press, Mr. Collins?"

Wes and Zoey looked back to see Philips smiling at them, nodding his head as the reporters asked more questions. "Are you going to run for the Senate, Mr. Collins?"

"You guys, popcorn." said Jen as she brings over a bowl. "Oh, nice try. Uh-huh. Right."

All five of them didn't notice that Wes and Zoey walked in with their belongings until Katie looked over.

"This feels awkward." said Zoey.

"You said it." said Sarah.

"Well, I was wondering if, uh…" Wes started to say. "Maybe you might have room for two more."

Trip and Sarah started smiling as they looked at the others. "What do you say, guys?" asked Katie.

"Say yes! Say yes!" said Circuit.

"Welcome home." said Jen and both siblings visibly relaxed.


End file.
